my twins
by Rizuki Hiruri
Summary: CHAPTER 8.(Apdet)―COMPLETE/'Bagaimana akhir cerita Boboiboy bersaudara dan bu Risma(OC)'/ Ga bisa bikin summary/RnR please.../ HAPPY READING
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Animonsta studio**

**Warning. Diusahakan tidak typo, aneh, OOC, ga jelas dll**

**hope you like it ^^**

**Selamat Membaca~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**halilintar pov**

" aaaa! Sakiiit! Ampun..." teriak seorang anak bertopi di depanku yang sedang aku tindih dan mengunci lengannya.

" sudah kubilang ribuan kali jangan pernah mengganggu atau menyentuhku!" Seruku pada anak yang telah menggangguku-Taufan.

" sakit Kak Hali!" Teriaknya makin keras. " Kak Gempa tolong aku.." ucapnya saat kusadari Gempa-kakakku juga-telah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku sambil bertolak pinggang menatap tajam ke arahku.

" ck, Hali lepasin adikmu!" Perintahnya dengan gaya yang sama. Aku tak bergerak untuk menurutinya karena adikku ini benar-benar menyebalkan. " lepas! Atau kamu aku suruh cuci piring selama sebulan!" Sebuah ancaman keluar dari seorang anak yang lebih tua dariku yang memiliki ciri khas sama denganku, topi hanya berbeda cara pakainya menghadap ke belakang.

" dia yang mulai! Menyebalkan!" Tatapan tajam adalah tanggapan dari ucapanku. Aku mendecak kesal." awas kau ya nanti!" Aku berbisik di telinga Taufan saat melepas kuncianku padanya dan dia segera berdiri menjauhiku.

" Aaaa.. sakit sakit.." aku tertawa dalam hati melihat Taufan terkena jeweran dari Gempa. Rasakan!

Oke, aku Halilintar tapi keluargaku memanggilku Hali. Aku adalah anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara kembar dengan Gempa, kakakku yang bijak dan Taufan, adikku yang menyebalkan dan jahil. Taufan selalu memjahili semua orang tapi dalam keluarga hanya aku saja yang sering kena kejahilannya dan berakhir dengan praktek jurus karateku pada Taufan.

Aku orangnya serius, cuek, mudah marah dan tidak banyak bicara. Tapi banyak orang berkata aku orangnya dingin, penuh dengan tatapan tajam dan memiliki aura membunuh. Aku tak peduli pendapat semua orang, yang terpenting aku tetap menjadi diri sendiri.

Huft, di hari minggu pagi saat aku sedang terlelap tidur, kelelahan karena kemarin ada pertandingan karate antar sekolah, lalu tiba-tiba semua lubang pernapasanku tertutup. Aku seketika membuka mataku dan kulihat seorang anak bertopi yang menghadap samping sedang menutup hidung dan mulutku. Aku mendelik ke arahnya tapi dia-Taufan malah cekikikan tanpa melepaskan tangannya.

Lalu terjadilah pertempuran di kamarku. Setiap hari Taufan selalu memiliki ide-ide aneh untuk menjahiliku. Ingin sekali aku mematahkan tangannya agar tangan itu berhenti menyentuh dan menjahiliku. Itu akan kulakukan sejak dulu jika saja Gempa tidak melindunginya.

Bersyukurlah aku memiliki kakak seperti Gempa. Jika tidak, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa korban yang berjatuhan akibat seranganku yang membabi buta. Gempa memang kakak yang baik namun aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak Gempa' itu terdengar aneh jika aku yang mengucapkannya. Gempa juga pengurus rumah dengan baik dan sabar. Karena ibuku meninggal karena sakit sejak aku dan saudaraku duduk di bangku kelas 6SD. Sedangkan ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku masih kecil.

Sepeninggalan orangtuaku, Gempa menjadi sangat rajin mengurus rumah dan mengurus kami. Dari memasak, mencuci, merapikan rumah dan menyetrika pakaian sampai kami duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP. Aku agak kasihan padanya, terkadang aku membantunya mencuci piring diam-diam tentunya. Aku malu, anak yang terkenal dingin dan keras kepala, mencuci piring. Apa kata dunia. Terlalu besar gengsiku.

Pagi ini ada kerja bakti mingguan untuk membereskan rumah. Gempa membagi tugas agar cepat terselesaikan semuanya. " Hali, kamu membersihkan ruang tamu dan kebun. Taufan membereskan kamar tidur dan ruang makan. Aku akan masak dan mencuci. Bagaimana? "

Aku hanya diam menampakkan ekspresi datarku seperti biasa. Taufan? Dia cengengesan tidak jelas membuatku jenuh melihat cengirannya.

" baik kakak... yeay aku bisa ngutak atik kamar kak Hali. Weee.." ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Menyebalkan!

'Bletak!

Sebuah jitakan keras dariku tepat sasaran di kepalanya yang tertutup topi dinosaurus warna hitam sama denganku. " jangan macam-macam kau di kamarku. Awas!"

" sakit lah~ kak Hali jahaaatt~,"Dia meringis seraya mengelus kepalanya itu. Aku puas-walau tetap ku sembunyikan dengan wajah datarku- karena Gempa tidak menanggapi perlakuanku pada Taufan.

" sudahlah cepat selesaikan agar bisa cepat bersantai," ucap Gempa sembari pergi ke arah dapur-mungkin untuk cuci piring. Aku mengambil sapu dari halaman dan menyapu ruang tamu seperti yang diperintahkan Gempa. Tapi disela-sela aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku, aku merasa khawatir dengan apa yang Taufan akan lakukan pada kamarku.

**Halilintar pov end**

**oooOooo**

**Taufan pov**

' hahaha, yes aku bisa ngacak-ngacak kamar kak Hali. Rasain pembalasanku untuk tadi pagi, ' seringaiku saat ku dengar kak Gempa membagi tugas.

'Bletak!

Sial! Aku kena lagi. Ish, ada apa sih dengan kak Hali dikit-dikit nendang, dikit-dikit jitak, dikit-dikit pake jurus karate. Emang aku penjahat apa. Aku kan cuma pengen senang-senang aja. Jangan-jangan otaknya sudah konslet tidak mengingat kalau aku adiknya. Tapi kalau pada kak Gempa dia nurut. Sebal.

" sakit lah~ kak Hali jahaaatt~," keluhku. Huh, kak Gempa kenapa ga belain aku sih malah diam aja. Aku cemberut meninggalkan ruang tamu kemudian naik ke lantai dua tempat kamarku dan kamar kakakku berada. Kami memiliki kamar masing-masing sejak berumur 10 tahun sebelum orangtua kami meninggal karena aku yang memintanya.

Aku mulai dari kamar kak Gempa. Biasanya sih kamar kakakku yang satu ini sangat rapi jadi aku tidak perlu merapikannya lagi. Tapi untuk mengecek sebentar, aku membuka kamar kakak pertamaku.

" ya ampuuun..." mataku terbelalak lebar melihat kamar kak Gempa sama berantakannya dengan kamarku. Ada apa dengan kak Gempa hari ini? Mau mengerjaiku ya? Sial. Aku kan yang mengerjai dia dan kak Hali.

Sepray lepas dari kasurnya, bantal dan guling berada di lantai, selimut yang belum dilipat, buku berserakan di dekat lemari, segala macam pakaian berada di kasur, aduh gitar.. tas.. handuk.. sampah kertas!

Sepertinya ini sudah diatur agar membuatku badmood. Haaahh.. ya sudah lah rapikan saja.

15 menit sudah aku berkutat di kamar kak Gempa. Punggung terasa pegal sedari tadi membungkuk memunguti sampah kertas dan buku-buku yang berada di lantai. Baiklah ini sudah rapi, terlampau sangat rapi malah.

Aku menyeringai. selanjutnya kamarmu, kak Hali! Huahahaha...

Next chapter or not?

**Yeay, akhirnya jadi juga ni ff setelah memutuskan untuk membuat cerita BoBoiBoy.**

**Ini ff pertamaku, maaf kalo agak ga jelas dan aneh. **

**Aku baru mendalami dunia ff baru beberapa minggu lalu itu pun diberi tau sama temen sebangku yang selalu mantengin hp nya*kemane aje lo**

**Huft, jadi curhat*puk-pukin sendiri. Baiklah kalau berkenan..**

**Review please..**

**Arigatou ^^~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Animonsta studio**

**Warning. No power, Diusahakan tidak typo, aneh, OOC(mungkin), ga jelas dll**

**Huuhuuhu.. yang review dikit.. *pundung**

**tapi ga apa apa saya senang bisa membuat FF walaupun GJ.**

**Okeh akhirnya selesai ch 2 nya! *niup terompet**

**Hehe, tanpa banyak basa basi lagi..**

**Saya persembahkan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~~**

**Gempa pov**

Aku menghela napas panjang saat sampai di dapur. Kedua adikku ini, Hali dan Taufan selalu aja berantem tapi sudah tau sih siapa si biang keroknya. Taufan. Ngidam apa emak dulu sampai jadilah seorang anak kembaranku yang tingkahnya sembarangan dan jahil. Pusing bagaimana lagi caranya menasihati si kembar bungsu itu. Mungkin cara itu berhasil.

**Flashback on**

" hemm, sekali kali Taufan aku kerjain deh, jarang jarang orang jahil gantian dijahili. Gimana caranya?" Aku mondar-mandir di dalam kamarku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh kamarku untuk mencari ide. Beruntung adikku, Taufan punya otak kejahilan tingkat dewa jadi mungkin ketularan sedikit.(ape lah kau ni Gempa?)

Aku menarik sepray hingga lepas dari sudut-sudut kasur, selimut yang sudah kulipat rapi kubuka lagi dan ku lempar ke segala arah, buku pelajaran di rak buku aku keluarkan dari sarang lalu aku letakkan disembarang tempat, isi tempat pensil aku sebar di atas meja belajar dan kulakukan hal hal yang membuat kamarku berantakan. Bagi anak yang terbiasa beres-beres rumah dan sekarang membuatnya berantakan membutuhkan kerja keras. Tapi mengapa Taufan membuat kamarnya berantakan hanya dalam 5 menit saja. Biarlah, biar dia tau bagaimana rasanya merapikan kamar yang seperti kapal pecah, benar benar melelahkan.

" baiklah, Taufan tidak akan pernah menolak apapun yang aku katakan, bagus," seperti bukan diriku, aku menyeringai. Sekilas kupikir jika aku seperti ini lebih mirip Hali.

Kemudian aku keluar kamar dan meneriakkan nama adik-adikku untuk berkumpul di ruang tamu mendiskusikan tentang kerja bakti mingguan di rumah.

**Flashback off**

Tanpa sadar aku masih berdiri mematung di depan wastafle yang penuh piring kotor. tersadar, aku memijit keningku sebentar dan memikirkan ke2 adik kembarku. Kemudian kumulai mencuci satu per satu piring di hadapanku.

Aku memang tidak pernah mengeluh pada siapapun dengan pekerjaan menumpuk di rumah maupun di sekolah. Aku seakan menjadi kepala rumah tangga di rumah ini. Beruntung orangtuaku meninggalkan warisan rumah yang lumayan besar ini dan sejumlah uang ditabungan untuk penghidupan kami entah sampai kapan. Mungkin setelah lulus SMP aku akan mencari kerja part time sambil bersekolah SMA nanti.

Pukul 10 pagi, semuanya telah selesai dengan pekerjaan yang kutangguhkan pada Halilintar dan Taufan. Mereka sudah duduk manis di ruang makan, sudah kuduga mereka kelaparan. Tentu saja, karena kami belum sarapan hanya segelas susu saja untuk sedikit energi.

Dengar tersenyum kuletakkan 3 piring nasi goreng dengan telur dadar di atasnya. " nah, makanlah," ucapku sambil duduk di sebelah Taufan lalu menyodorkan dua piring masing masing untuk Hali dan Taufan.

Kulirik wajah Taufan. Ekspresinya seperti biasa, tertawa cengengesan tidak jelas. Hmm, kurasa ia menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

" hei! Punyaku! Kau kan sudah punya! " seru Hali mendorong tangan Taufan yang sudah menancapkan garpunya ke telur dadar milik Hali.

" bagi dikit doang, kalo boleh sih semuanya, hahaha," candanya menggoda si Hali yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya bersiap meninju wajah Taufan.

" lepasin ga itu garpu dari telur dadarku! Atau aku hancurkan senyum diwajahmu!" Gertak Hali terlihat tidak main-main.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Kemudian memotong telur dadarnya menjadi dua dan menaruhnya di piring Taufan, adik terkecilnya. " nih buat kamu."

Hali dan Taufan terdiam menatapku. " ga mau! Maunya punya kak Hali," ujar Taufan sambil terus mencoba merebut apa yang ia mau namun dihalangi oleh Hali.

Mungkin karena tingkah adik terkecilnya itu makin menjadi, akhirnya Hali membawa sarapannya ke kamarnya. " males makan deket anak aneh," ujarnya sambil berlalu.

2 menit setelah kepergian Hali, terdengar teriakan dari arah atas menyebutkan nama yang tak asing lagi dengan kejahilannya-Taufan.

**Halilintar pov end**

**oooOooo**

**Taufan pov**

" TAUFAAAANN!" Teriakan yang mungkin membuat rumah atau desa Pulau Rintis ini bergetar.

'Wow hebat yak kakakku ini,' ujarku dalam hati sambil menahan tawaku mengingat apa yang aku lakukan pada kamar kak Hali sewaktu mendapat tugas merapikan kamar. ' yes, gotcha!'

**Flashback on**

Aku keluar dari kamar kak Gempa kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar yang terletak paling pojok yaitu kamar kak Hali.

'oke, apa yang akan kulakukan ya pada kamar kakakku yang temperamen itu?' Pikirku saat telah sampai di depan pintu kamar kakak keduaku yang bertuliskan 'DANGER! JANGAN MASUK!' di bagian depan pintu.

Aku pun masuk ke kamar kak Hali. Kesan pertamaku terhadap kamarnya hanya satu. Sepi. Sepi dalam arti tidak ada barang-barang lain selain kasur di sudut kamar, lemari sebelah kasur, meja belajar yang dipenuhi buku pelajaran berada di sudut lain dekat pintu masuk, sebuah barbel terletak di bawah meja belajar dan sebuah keranjang sampah yang tidak berisi.

Belum pernah aku memasuki kamar kakak keduaku ini, karena memang aku tak ingin masuk ke dalamnya. Kupikir dalam kamarnya terdapat banyak alat olahraga ternyata hanya sebuah barbel. Poster pun tidak ada, dindingnya berwarna oranye bersih tak ada apapun yang menempel di sana, kecuali jejeran paku untuk menggantungkan tas, handuk dan barang lainnya yang digantung disana.

Masih lumayan rapi, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada barang yang perlu diberantakkan. Baru kuketahui bahwa kakakku yang mudah marah itu tidak pernah menghias kamar atau sekedar membeli barang kesukaannya dan menaruhnya di kamar.

Okeh cukup bicara tentang suasana kamar. Sekarang aku mencari cara untuk mengerjai kak Hali. Hmm, apa ya? Biasanya otak kriminalku tak pernah berhenti bekerja tapi kenapa sekarang... mungkin sedang istirahat.-_-

Aha! Aku keluar dari kamar kak Hali dengan membiarkan pintunya terbuka lebar. Aku sedikit berlari menuju pintu kamarku dan memasukinya. Aku copot semua poster dari dinding kamarku dan kembali ke kamar kak Hali.

'Plek.. kutempelkan satu persatu poster yang kuambil dari kamarku, ke dinding oranye. Yap! Selesai kutempel semuanya total ada 10 poster yang kini menghiasi dinding yang kosong itu. Senyumku mengembang lebih lebar saat kubayangkan reaksi kak Hali.

Aku kembali ke kamarku dan mengambil sepray kesayanganku bergambarkan club sepak bola jagoanku. Kuganti sepray berwarna merah polos yang menutupi kasurnya dengan sepray berwarna biru bercorak lambang club sepakbola.

Yes! Siaaap...

Tunggu tanggal mainnya aja. Siapa tau kak Hali itu akan berubah sikap setelah perbuatan baikku atau lebih tepatnya jahil, menjadi lebih ramah.

**Flashback off**

'' BRAK..

" MATI KAU HARI INI!" Ancam kak Hali dari lantai atas.

Aku hanya tertawa puas dengan reaksi kak Hali yang benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga amarah. Tapi kulirik kursi sebelahku, kak Gempa sedang memijit keningnya lalu menatapku tajam. " kau apakan kamar kakakmu, Taufan. Ga pernah kapok udah dihajar ribuan kali ama preman rumah, "

" hehehe, abis seru aja ngeliat ekspresi dingin kak Hali berubah jadi teriak teriak. Hahaha itu seru, " jawabku sambil tertawa ringan. Semua yang kulakukan tak peduli resikonya apa, yang penting aku bersenang senang.

" hei!" sapain dingin membuatku terhenyak dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang mirip denganku mengenakan baju karate dan sekarang tanpa topi di kepalanya.

' o, ow. Habislah aku,' aku pun berkeringat dingin dan tidak nafsu untuk meneruskan makanku. Kak Gempa mencoba menenangkan amarah kak Hali, kuharap berhasil. Jika tidak, mungkin aku harus menulis surat wasiat, mengingat kekuatan kak Hali yang bisa menghancurkan besi dengan sekali pukul. aku tak bisa bayangkan nasib kedua tanganku nantinya.

Kak Hali mencoba mendekatiku namun kedua lengannya dicengkeram erat oleh kakak pertamaku. Aku turun dari kursi dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk langkah seribuku, jurus menghindar dari amarah kak Hali!

**Lanjut ga?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huft, karena yang ngereview dikit jadi agak berat untuk membuat chapter dua ini. Saya, author baru, jadi bingung dimana letak kesalahan saya dalam membuat cerita. **

**Oh ya, kalau FF ini dirasa mirip dengan FF sebelah, saya mohon maaf karena menurut saya FF yang saya buat berbeda dengan FF lainnya hanya konsep saja yang sama.**

**Jadi REVIEW please...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari tidak update fic ini, telah selesai chapter 3 ini. Maaf aja ya agak ga jelas dan mungkin banyak typo bertebaran,**

**Jadi..**

**Selamat membaca...**

**Disclaimer:Animonsta studio**

**Warning. No power, Diusahakan tidak typo, aneh, OOC (mungkin), Ga jelas, OC (bu Risma)**

**.**

**.**

**Halilintar pov**

Aku putuskan membawa sarapanku ke kamar. Amarahku masih tertahan sampai aku tiba di kamarku. 'Apa yang terjadi pada kamarku?!'

Dinding kamarku banyak poster-poster aneh. Padahal kujaga baik-baik dinding itu agar tetap bersih, tapi sekarang. Dan seprayku berubah dari berwarna merah polos menjadi warna biru dengan corak aneh apalah itu.

" TAUFAAAANN!"

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dengan membantingnya. Aku berteriak dari depan kamarku ku usahakan agar terdengar hingga ruang makan.

" MATI KAU HARI INI!" Ancamku walau agak menakutkan dengan apa yang kukatakan tapi aku tidak sampai akan melakukannya. Mungkin aku akan menghajarnya sedikit.

Aku kembali ke kamarku dan mengambil seragam karateku, tak lupa dengan sabuk hitam yang kupunya. Aku melempar topiku ke kasur. Kemudian segera berlari menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan.

Tanganku sudah terkepal sedari tadi bersiap untuk menghajar seseorang hari ini, di sini, di rumah ini. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kamarku tidak kuberi hiasan apapun agar nampak natural. Memangnya aneh sampai Taufan berani merubah kamarku?

Aku hanya tidak suka pada siapapun dia yang telah melakukan sesuatu pada kamarku, privasiku. Tak pandang bulu siapapun itu aku akan menghabisinya setidaknya sedikit memberinya luka.

" Hei!" Sapaku dengan nada dingin, menusuk. Tatapanku seperti induk singa yang siap menerkam siapa saja yang mengusik anaknya.

" Aku akan menghajarmu, Taufan!" Ujarku sambil menggertak jemari dan leherku.

Kulihat Gempa bergerak mendekatiku. " Sudahlah Hali, memang apa masalahnya?" Tanya Gempa dengan nada tenang.

" Kamarku dihancurkan sama Taufan," jawabku

" Hancur?" Tanya Gempa sambil mengkerutkan dahinya.

" Iya, hancur. Kamarku ditempeli poster-poster ga jelas. Seprayku dengan sembarangan menggantinya. Aku tidak suka," jelasku menahan kesal.

Tampak kakakku ini menghela napas. " Kan kamu tinggal lepasin poster itu dan mengganti lagi sepray nya. Jangan jadi anak kecil deh hanya karena hal seperti itu. Kasian Taufan kamu aniaya terus. Memangnya kamu tega?"

Tatapanku tak beralih memandang tajam ke arah Taufan yang masih duduk di kursinya dengan wajah panik ketakutan. " Beri aku kesempatan menghajarnya sebentar agar aku sedikit lega," pintaku dengan menahan diri agar tidak berteriak.

Gempa memutar matanya, kurasa dia tau kalau aku akan lebih tenang setelah menyalurkan amarahku. " Boleh aja-..."

Gempa belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, tapi setelah mendengar kata 'boleh' maka aku pun memulai aksiku. Aku mendekati Taufan yang sudah mulai berdiri.

'Grep..

kedua lenganku dicengkeram kuat kuat oleh Gempa. Mataku mendelik dan meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkerannya. Bisa saja aku dengan mudah melepaskan diri dengan membanting tubuh Gempa. Tapi aku berpikir dua kali untuk menyakitinya.

" Tenang dulu, Hali," bisik Gempa tepat ditelingaku.

Taufan menjauh dari meja makan dan melangkah perlahan menuju pintu keluar. Rasanya akan kuremukkan seluruh tulangnya agar ia tak macam-macam lagi.

Cengkraman Gempa mengendur dan melepaskannya saat Taufan melarikan diri dari ruang makan. ' Dasar pengecut, ga mau bertanggung jawab,' batinku kesal.

Aku memberikan tatapan tajam pada kakakku karena sudah menahanku. Kemudian aku berjalan keluar dari ruang makan dan mencari si anak jahil itu.

Aku pergi ke ruang tamu, ku temui Taufan akan pergi keluar rumah. " Hei! Mau kemana?! Sini, jangan coba-coba melarikan diri! Dasar pengecut," bentakku kasar.

" Hai, kak Hali. Marahnya nanti dulu ya aku mau jalan-jalan dulu, daah," ujarnya dengan santai membuka pintu dan tak peduli aku yang akan menghajarnya.

Setelah pintu ditutup terdengar suara keras bertubrukkan.

'BRUAK...

aku dan Gempa saling pandang, mencoba tidak berpikiran negatif tentang suara di luar. Kuharap itu hanya tabrakan kendaraan biasa dan tidak ada korban.

Kemudian aku dan kakakku melesat ke luar rumah. Rumah kami memang bersebelahan dengan jalan raya jadi rawan kecelakaan.

Kulihat kerumunan orang sedang memerhatikan sesuatu. Aku mencoba menyeruak mencari cara agar bisa masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu.

Tubuhku kaku, kakiku terasa lemas, mataku terbelalak saat kulihat adikku, Taufan bersimbah darah.

Gempa berhasil masuk dalam kerumunan, segera berteriak, " Taufan! Taufan! Kamu bisa dengar aku?" Gempa menghampiri Taufan yang terkapar dan merangkulnya.

Pandangannya menatap orang di sekeliling kami. " Tolong hubungi ambulans, terima kasih," pinta Gempa pada sekawanan orang yang melihat sang korban terkapar.

" Kami sudah menghubunginya, tunggu sebentar, ya," jawab salah seorang tetangga samping rumah kami.

Aku masih berdiri mematung melihat Taufan berada di pangkuan Gempa dengan darah mengalir di pelipisnya. Kemudian seorang wanita berpakaian rapi datang menghampiri kami.

" Maaf. Saya minta maaf. Saya lalai dalam berkendara. Saya akan bertanggung jawab," ujarnya mengakui kesalahannya.

" Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Gempa meminta penjelasan dari wanita itu.

Wanita itu diam sejenak kemudian mulai menceritakan kronologi kejadiannya. Dia berkata bahwa saat melihat Taufan menyebrang, dengan tidak segaja ia bukannya mengerem malah menginjak gas. Taufan terpental beberapa meter setelah ditabrak.

Aku mendekati Gempa yang memeluk Taufan. " Dia masih hidup.." ujar Gempa lirih dengan air mata mulai menetes.

Aku duduk di sebelah Gempa dan mengambil topi Taufan yang sudah terlepas dari kepalanya. Topi itu sudah berlumuran darah Taufan. Aku genggam erat topi itu.

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku terlalu shock melihat kejadian ini. Mungkin ini secara tidak langsung adalah salahku sampai Taufan pergi keluar rumah dan terjadi seperti ini.

Aku menggenggam tangan Taufan. " Fan, ak-aku m-minta maaf. Ini salahku," ujarku sendu.

Perlahan mata Taufan sedikit terbuka. Bibirnya bergetar seakan ingin berbicara sesuatu namun dicegah oleh Gempa. " Jangan bicara dulu, ya." Kemudian Taufan kembali memejamkan matanya dan nampak seulas senyum di bibir Taufann yang ujung bibirnya mengalirkan darah segar.

Terdengar suara ambulans mendekat. Dan memakirkan di dekat kami. Banyak orang berpakaian putih-putih keluar dari ambulans dan mengangkat Taufan. Mereka memindahkannya ke ranjang yang beroda dan membawanya menuju bagian belakang ambulans.

" Maaf, kalian saudara korban?" Tanya seseorang yang memakai baju putih-putih itu.

Aku dan Gempa hanya mengangguk. " Kami ingin meminta keterangan dari korban. Siapa nama korban dan berapa umurnya?"

" Taufan. Adikku Taufan. Umur 14 tahun," jawabku sambil menatap nanar ke arah ambulans.

" Yang tabah, ya. Kalian boleh ikut ke rumah sakit," ujar orang itu.

Kami pun masuk ke bagian belakang ambulans. Aku dan Gempa mengambil tempat di samping kanan-kiri Taufan. Gempa mengelus rambut Taufan yang tidak tertutup topi lagi.

Aku memasangkan topi milik Taufan yang kupegang sedari tadi ke kepalanya. Kemudian kugenggan tangan kanannya yang sudah dipasangin infus.

" Dia akan baik-baik aja, kan?" Suaraku bergetar bertanya pada Gempa di depanku yang masih mengelus wajah Taufan.

" Kita berdoa saja, ya. Ini bukan salahmu, kamu jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar kakakku mencoba tenang kemudian menatapku sekilas dan kembali menatap Taufan.

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita yang mengaku telah menabrak Taufan memasuki ambulans. Dia duduk di sampingku dan memegang lenganku.

" Saya akan membayar seluruh biaya rumah sakit adikmu," ujar wanita di sampingku.

Aku hanya memberikan tatapan tajam ke wanita itu yang telah membuat Taufan menjadi seperti ini. ' Tidak akan ku maafkan dia,' tekatku dalam hati.

" Nama anda siapa?" Tanya Gempa.

" Saya Risma, panggil bu Risma," ujar wanita itu memperkenalkan diri.

" Saya Gempa, ini Taufan dan di samping ibu namanya Hali," kata Gempa sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian mobil ambulans pun mulai bergerak menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

**Bagaimanakah nasib Taufan setelah ini?**

**Apa yang akan Halilintar lakukan setelah kejadian ini?**

**Lanjut?**

**Haaaaaii...**

**Maaf saya lupa meneruskan fic ini. Maaf banget..**

**Dan maaf juga akhirnya ceritanya jadi seperti ini. Huft... #sedih**

**Sekali lagi maaf ya saya setelah ini akan update agak lama karena selama seminggu akan ada ujian, jadi maaf sekali..**

**Baiklah sekian dan jumpa lagi chapter depan..**

**Jangan lupa review yaa..**

**Trima kasih...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai para reader sekaliaaan..**

**Mumpung saya masih punya waktu bebas 1 hari jadi saya sempatkan mengupdate ch.4 'my twins' sebelum hiatus selama seminggu..**

**Saya mau balas review dulu yaw..**

**PhantomSorceress06 : saya beneran ga tau loh nama walikota SBY, saya juga ga sedih kok cuma pengen tau aja apa yang diminta reader..^^**

**Wenky MelI : segini udah panjang belum? Kalo panjang-panjang saya kehabisan kata kata buat narasinya, hehe..**

**Charllotte-chan : trima kasih kalo kamu suka^^**

**steniwaka : maaf ya kebetulan nulis nama itu.. trima kasih sudah mau menunggu^^~**

**KING OF ELEMENTS A KUROYAMI : saya ga tau bakal sampe chapter berapa. Harapannya sih ga panjang panjang ^o^**

**erisaka-can : saya senang kamu suka ^^**

**Apa udah terjawab semua belum review nya? Semoga sudah ya..**

**Baiklah selesai basa basinya..**

**Jadi, this is it..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:Animonsta studio**

**Warning. No power, Diusahakan tidak typo, aneh, OOC (mungkin), alur ga jelas, OC (bu Risma)dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika ada orang terdekatmu bersikap kasar padamu belum tentu orang tersebut membencimu melainkan sebaliknya dialah yang paling mengkhawatirkan mu jika kamu terluka.

Seperti halnya Halilintar yang semenjak kedatangannya di rumah sakit, ia tidak dapat menghentikan gerak kakinya. Ia terus saja berjalan bolak-balik sesekali mengintip Taufan dari kaca kecil di pintu UGD. Pikirannya kacau dan kalut memikirkan keadaan adiknya itu.

Gempa yang sudah tak bisa menghentikan kelakuan adik pertamanya itu. Sudah beberapa kali sang kakak membujuk Halilintar untuk duduk tenang menunggu Taufan tetapi yang ada ia malah kena semprot adiknya. Dan Gempa hanya bisa diam.

" Aaargh, kenapa dokter lama banget? Apa separah itu luka Taufan?" Halilintar tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan meninju dinding rumah sakit.

Gempa terkejut dengan tingkah adiknya yang pemarah itu kemudian mendekatinya perlahan. " Hali, aku tau kamu khawatir dan marah. Cobalah untuk tenang dan mendoakan Taufan supaya dia baik-baik saja. Jangan seperti ini, ini tidak menyelesaikan apapun," ujar Gempa lirik sambil merengkuh bahu Halilintar.

Gempa terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum. " Ga semua permasalahan diselesaikan dengan kekerasan terkadang kita hanya butuh ketenangan untuk berpikir jernih, oke? Sekarang tenangkan diri dulu, sini duduk," lanjutnya sambil menarik Halilintar untuk duduk di samping bu Risma.

Gempa masih berdiri dan menatap adiknya yang sudah kembali tenang. " Hmm, aku belikan minum dulu, ya. Sebentar saja." Gempa meninggalkan Halilintar bersama bu Risma dan melangkah menuju kantin rumah sakit.

Hening. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka berdua yang berbicara. Halilintar masih merasa kesal atas kelalaian seorang wanita yang berumur 30 tahunan itu. Dan wanita itu, bu Risma hanya terdiam. Ia tahu kalau anak salah satu kembar 3 di sampingnya itu sangat marah padanya.a

Bu Risma akhirnya membuka pembicaraan, " Siapa nama kamu? Hali, ya? Kamu kelihatannya sangat sayang pada adikmu itu. Pasti kalian sangat akur, ya," ujar bu Risma ramah.

Halilintar masih diam duduk membungkuk dan melirik wanita di sebelahnya kemudian menatap lantai putih rumah sakit. Halilintar mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan meninju telapak kirinya.

Bu Risma hanya bergidik ngeri pada sosok anak yang memakai baju karate putih dengan banyak noda darah lengkap bersama sabuk hitam yang dililit di pinggangnya. Bu Risma merasakan kasih sayang Halilintar sangat besar terhadap adiknya. Ia dapat mengetahui hal itu dari sikap Halilintar yang berapi-api melihat keadaan adiknya.

Tangan kanan bu Risma terulur dan mengusap helaian rambut milik Halilintar. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat sayang pada anak di sebelahnya ini.

Halilintar terkejut bukan main saat rambutnya disentuh karena ia bukan tipe orang yang suka disentuh. Namun, kelembutan kasih sayang dari belaian tangan wanita di sampingnya itu membuatnya menyingkirkan pikiran untuk menepis tangan itu. Bahkan ia merasa rindu akan sosok seorang ibu.

Halilintar menegakkan badannya, dengan tatapan masih menghadap lantai ia mulai bicara, " Tidak, kami tidak pernah akur," ujarnya singkat.

" Hm? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya bu Risma dengan tangan kanan merapikan rambut Halilintar.

Halilintar menghela napas berat. " Kami selalu bertengkar setiap hari. Aku sering menghajarnya karena sifat jahilnya terhadapku. Dan aku sekarang merasa bersalah karena.." ucapan Halilintar terhenti akibat suaranya mulai bergetar.

" Karena apa?"

" ... karena sebelum dia jadi seperti ini, kami bertengkar dan aku berkata buruk padanya. Aku bukan kakak yang baik. Buruk, sangat buruk dan tak pantas dipanggil seorang kakak. Tapi Taufan selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak.." Air mata tak terbendung lagi di kelopak matanya. Bulir-bulir air mata itu jatuh begitu saja tanpa ada halangan lagi.

Merasa kasihan pada Halilintar, bu Risma merangkul kepala anak itu dan mengelus pundaknya untuk menenangkannya. Dirasakan isak tangis seorang anak dipelukannya makin menjadi, punggungnya bergetar dan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Tanpa sadar dari kelopak mata bu Risma meneteskan air mata. Air mata itu makin deras membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat mereka seperti ini. Terlebih lagi ia mengetahui bahwa orang tua mereka sudah lama tiada. Itu akan membuat mereka semakin bersedih.

" Ssstt, sudah ini salah saya , bukan salah kamu. Sudah, ya jangan nangis, adik kamu akan sembuh, tenang aja. Sudah ya, kamu kan anak kuat masa' nangis sih. Nanti gantengnya hilang lho," hibur bu Risma sambil tetap memeluk Halilintar dan mengusap lembut pundak anak itu.

Isak tangis mulai mereda tapi bu Risma tetap memeluk Halilintar. Halilintar merasa lebih tenang dan menghapus air matanya yang telah membasahi pipinya. Ia tak mau dekapan bu Risma lepas darinya. Kemudian Halilintar membalas memeluk lengan bu Risma.

Tak lama kemudian, sang kakak datang dengan membawa 3 gelas teh hangat. Ia terkejut melihat bu Risma memeluk adiknya. Ia bingung saat Halilintar mau disentuh bahkan dipeluk oleh orang lain. Gempa menghampiri keduanya.

" Hmm, maaf. Ini saya sudah belikan anda minum, anda pasti haus, kan?" Ucap Gempa sopan sambil menyodorkan segelas teh hangat pada bu Risma.

Bu Risma tersenyum dan menerima minuman yang diberikan seorang anak dengan topi menghadap belakang." Trimakasih. Kamu anak yang baik. Kamu kakak pertama mereka, ya?"

Gempa menganggukkan kepalanya, " Iya, saya anak pertama, tapi.." pandangan Gempa terarah ke Halilintar yang tidak bergerak sama sekali di pelukan bu Risma.

Bu Risma menyadari kalau Gempa melihat anak yang dipelukkannya kemudian tersenyum. " Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Dia dari tadi mondar-mandir tanpa henti dan lalu dia menangis. Saya memeluknya," jelasnya sambil mengusap rambut Halilintar.

" Ya, saya mengerti, tapi baru kali ini Halilintar mau dipeluk padahal biasanya disentuh sedikit sama Taufan, dia langsung menyerangnya," kata Gempa terus memperhatikan adiknya.

" Ga apa-apa. Mungkin dia rindu pada ibunya," bu Risma menatap Gempa. " Kamu mau saya peluk? Sini."

Gempa hanya diam saat tangannya ditarik mendekat pada wanita itu. Ia merasakan ada kebaikan dan kasih sayang dalam diri bu Risma. Kini kanan dan kiri pundak bu Risma sudah terdapat dua anak laki-laki yang ia sayangi.

Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki anak. Bu Risma memang sudah menikah namun usia pernikahannya hanya berlangsung 2 tahun karena ia tidak dapat memiliki anak. Akhirnya suaminya menceraikannya.

Lama menunggu, pintu ruang UGD mulai terbuka. Gempa segera berdiri dan menghadap dokter yang baru saja keluar ruangan kemudian menutup kembali.

" Ba-bagaimana, dok? Adik saya ga apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Gempa panik pada dokter itu.

" Saya ingin bicara pada orangtua kamu? Apa dia datang?" Pertanyaan dokter itu langsung menusuk jantung Gempa. Ia diam menundukkan kepalanya.

Bu Risma melihat itu segera membangunkan Halilintar. Setelah anak itu telah sadar sepenuhnya kemudian mereka berdiri menghadap sang dokter. " Saya orangtua mereka, dok. Ada apa?" Kata bu Risma berbohong.

Halilintar mendengar itu segera menatap wanita di sebelahnya. ' Kenapa bu Risma mengaku orang tua kami?' Batin Halilintar bingung.

" Oh, baik bu. Ibu ikut saya ke ruangan saya," ujar dokter. " Oh ya, kalian boleh menjenguk saudara kalian tapi dimohon agar tidak berisik," lanjut dokter itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Gempa dan Halilintar.

Setelah mendapat izin dari dokter yang mengoperasi Taufan, mereka berdua tersenyum senang dan perlahan memasuki ruang UGD tersebut.

Bau obat-obatan menyengat hidung mereka. Baunya lebih kuat dari pada di luar ruangan ini. Tampak sebuah ranjang besar yang diatasnya terdapat seorang anak berparas sama dengan mereka. Di samping kiri ranjang itu ada tiang infus beserta infus dan selang infus yang terhubung dengan tangan kiri Taufan. Dan samping kanannya terdapat alat yang menunjukkan denyut jantung sang adik.

Dihampiri ranjang itu dengan cepat. Halilintar sampai lebih dahulu dan langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Taufan kemudian ditempelkan tangan itu ke pipinya. Tangan sang adik bungsu terasa dingin mungkin karena udara dingin dalam ruang UGD ini.

Gempa mengambil sisi kiri ranjang dan mengecup kening Taufan yang dibalut perban hingga menutup rambutnya. Ia melihat topi adiknya tergeletak di meja kecil sebelah tiang infus. Ia ambil kemudian diberikan kepada Halilintar.

" Pakailah," ujar Gempa yang menyodorkan sebuah topi biru dengan bekas noda darah pada Halilintar.

Halilintar dengan wajah datar mengambilnya lalu mengenakan di kepalanya. Ia memakainya tidak seperti biasa dengan topi menghadap depan dan ditariknya ke bawah, kali ini arah topinya miring seperti Taufan biasa kenakan. Sang kakak hanya bisa tersenyum pada Halilintar.

" Taufan? Kamu bisa denger aku, ngga?" Ucap Halilintar lirih seraya mengusap punggung tangan kanan Taufan.

" ..." Taufan tidak menjawab.

Halilintar menatap wajah adiknya yang jahil itu, berharap ada gerakan dari wajah Taufan yang sedang terbaring lemas. " Taufan? Ayo bangun atau aku pakai jurus karate ku buat bangunin kamu?" Halilintar menundukkan kepalanya.

Gempa tersenyum kecil pada kedua adiknya itu lalu Gempa mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang adik yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. " Taufan, kamu harus tau bagaimana reaksi Hali waktu tau kamu begini. Dia shock waktu itu dan panik nungguin kamu operasi tadi. Artinya dia sayang banget loh sama kamu..." bisiknya terhenti kemudian tersenyum kembali. " ... jadi, cepat bangun, ya, adikku sayang. Kami menunggu kamu di sini."

Gempa kembali duduk dengan tegak lalu memberikan senyuman pada Halilintar yang menatapnya aneh pada dirinya.

" Tadi kamu bisikin apa?" Tanya Halilintar dengan wajah datarnya.

" Apa aja, biar si Taufan lebih denger jadi aku bisikin aja deh," jawab Gempa sambil mengelus pipi Taufan.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu terbuka. Keduanya menatap pintu masuk ruang UGD. Bu Risma bersama dokter yang mereka lihat saat selesai operasi itu menghampiri 3 saudara kembar itu.

" Gempa? Halilintar?" Panggil bu Risma saat sampai di samping kakak tertua.

" Ada apa, bu Risma?" Tanya anak bertopi terbalik itu.

Ditatapnya bergantian kedua anak yang berada di samping ranjang adiknya. Wajah kusut, tatapan mata sayu, rambut berantakan dan pakaian penuh noda darah adalah penampakkan kedua anak kembar di depan bu Risma.

Menghela napas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan percakapannya. " Begini, saya minta maaf. Saya merasa sangat bersalah pada kalian," ujar bu Risma sendu sambil menundukkan kepalanya membiarkan helaian rambut menutupi wajahnya.

Pikiran Gempa sudah berkecamuk antara negatif dan positif. Memberanikan diri ia bertanya keadaan adiknya. " Taufan kenapa?"

" Dia.. adikmu terkena Traumatic Amnesia itu artinya adikmu akan hilang ingatan untuk sementara waktu," kata bu Risma sambil mengusap punggung Gempa yang terlihat sangat shock.

" Apa artinya Taufan tidak akan ingat kami?" Tanya Halilintar yang terus menggenggam tangan sang adik.

Seorang lelaki berjas putih menepuk pundak Halilintar kemudian tersenyum. " Tenang saja, kalian bersaudara bukan? Ikatan saudara apalagi saudara kembar tiga tidak akan putus begitu saja artinya adikmu tidak akan lupa dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri."

Gempa dan Halilintar menatap wajah tenang Taufan. Mereka yakin Taufan akan mengenali mereka seperti yang dikatakan sang dokter.

Gempa melihat dokter itu kembali" Dokter? Taufan akan sembuh, kan?"

"Traumatic Amnesia ini terjadi ketika terjadi karena mengalami pukulan benda keras di kepala. Memori dapat kembali normal namun hal ini tergantung pada seberapa parah kerusakan otak. Dan keadaan adikmu tidak terlalu parah," jelas sang dokter mencoba memberikan respon positif pada dua anak kembar itu.

Gempa dan Halilintar dapat mengambil nafas lega. " Cepat sembuh , ya Taufan. Walaupun kamu sangat menyebalkan dan aku selalu memukulmu itu karena aku tidak tau bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa sayangku," ujar Halilintar.

Gempa mengerjapkan kedua matanya mendengar pengakuan Halilintar tanpa malu-malu. Mungkin sifat aslinya akan muncul jika dalam keadaan tertentu seperti ini. Gempa tersenyum pada Halilintar.

' Andai Taufan dengar soal ini pasti dia ga akan jahil pada kakaknya paling tidak berkurang,' batin Gempa.

**Lanjut?**

**Wohoo...**

**Saya masih sempat menyelesaikannya, senangnya...**

**Tapi kok gini jalan ceritanya? Aneh, penuh drama, ya? Kan kan kan?**

**Maunya bikin cerita sedih malah jadi gagal segagal gagalnya.. TT~TT**

**Maaf atas ketidak jelasan cerita..**

**Soal nama 'bu Risma' saya benar benar tidak sengaja memasukkannya, tiba-tiba jari saya mengetik begitu saja nama itu. Kebetulan saja.**

**Trimakasih setia membaca fic saya, mereview, memfollow, dan memfavorite kan..**

**Saya sungguh sangat senang..**

**Jadi sebelum hiatus saya hanya ingin bilang,**

**REVIEW please... ^^~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai semuaaa.. ^^~**

**Kalian menunggu ff 'My Twins' ini, ya? Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu...**

**Sebelumnya saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi para reader yang sudah repot-repot mereview, memfavorit dan memfollow fic saya ini..**

**Tapi maafkan saya ya lama sekali untuk mengupdate chapter ini,bukannya saya banyak beralasan tapi hari senin saya ada ujian tau dong 13 april adalah hari bersejarah saya. Jadi maaf sekali jika saya terlalu lama tidak update cerita.. #bungkuk-bungkuk**

**Baiklah, untuk ch. ini untuk Taufan yang telah kembali, yeee...**

**Penasaran apakah Taufan akan ingat pada Gempa dan Hali? Atau malah sebaliknya?**

**Baiklah selamat membaca.. ^^~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Monsta studio**

**Warning. No power, Diusahakan tidak typo, aneh, OOC (mungkin), alur ga jelas, OC (bu Risma) dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

' Cepat sembuh , ya Taufan. Walaupun kamu sangat menyebalkan dan aku selalu memukulmu itu karena aku tidak tau bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa sayangku.'

'Suara siapa itu? Dari mana asalnya?'

" Halo? Siapa disana?" Panggilku mencoba mencari seseorang di tempat gelap dimana aku berada.

'Taufan cepatlah bangun.'

'Suara itu lagi. Siapa Taufan? Apakah orang itu sedang sakit? Tapi dari tadi aku tidak menemukan siapapun di sini.'

'Dan sebenarnya aku sedang berada di mana? Mengapa di sini gelap dan tak ada seorang pun di sini?'

"Eh?! Hangat? Tubuhku? Mengapa tubuhku jadi hangat?"

**oooOooo**

Seorang wanita berpakaian rapi berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan kanannya membawa sebuah kantong plastik berisi 2 kotak makanan. Wanita yang telah diketahui bernama bu Risma itu tersenyum sedih melihat kesedihan ketiga anak kembar yang sedang tertidur.

Gempa dan Halilintar tertidur dengan kepala terbaring di ranjang dan tangannya merangkul adiknya yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan akibat dirinya. Kecelakaan yang membuat sang adik terkecil mengalami hilang ingatan. Kecelakaan yang membuat sang kakak kedua menjadi sangat bersalah. Dan kecelakaan yang membuat sang kakak tertua mengetahui sifat penyayang dari Halilintar.

Bu Risma mendekat ke arah ranjang. Menatap satu per satu wajah manis dan damai dari ketiga anak kembar tersebut. Kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Gempa, kakak tertua. Bu Risma mengusap rambut anak itu yang terlepas dari topinya. Anak yang mendapat perlakuan itu merasa dia harus bangun dari tidurnya.

Masih dalam posisi duduk, Gempa mengusap kedua matanya dan memakai topinya kembali lalu menatap wanita di depannya. " Ada apa, bu Risma?" Tanya nya.

Bu Risma tersenyum dan mengangkat kantong plastik yang ia bawa. " Ayo kamu makan dulu. Kalian belum makan siang, kan? Ini sudah jam tiga sore. Kalian pasti lapar."

Gempa hanya diam menatap bu Risma sebentar kemudian menunduk. Ia bingung harus berkata apa pada bu Risma. Ia merasa malu karena belum pernah ada yang sangat perhatian padanya ataupun pada kedua saudara kembarnya. Lagipula ia juga tidak membawa uang untuk makan siang. Uang yang ia bawa sudah terpakai untuk membeli minuman tadi.

Melihat ekspresi Gempa, bu Risma tahu kalau Gempa malu untuk menerima pemberiannya. " Sudahlah, bangunkan adikmu, Hali. Nanti kalian saya antar pulang ke rumah untuk berganti baju," ujar bu Risma dengan senyuman lembut.

Akhirnya Gempa menurut, ia pun mengusap tangan Halilintar yang terus menggenggam tangan kanan sang adik. Merasa ada sentuhan di kulit, Halilintar terbangun. Ia menunjukkan tatapan yang mengatakan 'apa apa?' pada Gempa.

" Ayo makan dulu," jawab Gempa saat menerima kantong plastik yang berisi 2 kotak makanan dari bu Risma.

Berhubung Halilintar sedang lapar, ia pun mengiyakan ucapan Gempa dan menerima satu kotak makanan dari kakaknya.

" Terima kasih bu Risma," ujar Gempa.

Bu Risma tersenyum kembali. " Iya, sudah makan saja."

" Ibu tidak makan?"

" Saya sudah tadi. Kalian selesaikan makannya jika sudah temui saya di luar, ya. Saya akan antar kalian pulang untuk berganti baju."

Kemudian bu Risma berjalan keluar ruang kamar Taufan. Gempa menatap kepergian bu Risma dan mengalihkam pandangannya pada Halilintar.

" Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang bu Risma? Dia sangat baik, bukan?" Tanya Gempa saat melihat Halilintar memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Halilintar mengangkat bahunya sekilas dan menatap Gempa sebentar lalu melanjutkan makannya. Maklum sedari pagi ia belum sempat makan karena nafsu makannya hilang mengingat ia meledak saat melihat kamarnya berubah.

" Entahlah," ujar Halilintar agak lama menjawab pertanyaan Gempa. " Aku pikir memang harusnya begitu karena perbuatannya yang sudah membuat Taufan begini."

" Tapi bu Risma mengaku salah dan mau bertanggung jawab. Lagipula kamu tadi pagi aku lihat tidur dipelukannya bu Risma, pakai acara nangis segala."

Halilintar menggeram mendengar ejekan dari kakaknya. " Huh, terserah!"

Gempa tertawa kecil melihat tanggapan adiknya yang pemarah dan cuek itu. Kemudian keduanya melanjutkan makannya.

Seusai menyantap makan siangnya, mereka menatap wajah Taufan. Gempa berdiri lalu mengelus pipi adik bungsunya. Tersenyum lemah melihat keadaan Taufan yang masih belum tersadar. Ia melirik Halilintar. Terlihat sang adik kedua tidak bergeming dari kursinya. Halilintar tetap menggenggam telapak tangan Taufan.

Selama ini, hanya Halilintar lah yang paling dekat dengan Taufan. Bukan dekat dalam hal curhat tentang urusan pribadi ataupun berbincang biasa seperti yang dilakukan kakak-adik pada umumnya. Tapi hubungan kedekatan antara dia dan Taufan berbeda. Walaupun tampak Halilintar sedang menganiaya adiknya sendiri usai dia terkena kejahilan Taufan, tapi kini yang terlihat kasih sayang seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Sifat dingin, pemarah dan cuek nya menghilang entah kemana saat menatap Taufan yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin ini adalah cara Tuhan untuk menyatukan mereka bertiga dalam sebuah ikatan persaudaraan.

" Kenapa lihat aku kaya' gitu? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Halilintar yang merasa diperhatikan sekaligus menyadarkan Gempa dari lamunan yang tanpa sadar menghadap ke arah Halilintar

Gempa menggeleng pelan, " Tidak, tidak ada. Ayo kita keluar, bu Risma sudah menunggu kita di luar."

Halilintar diam. " Aku mau di sini aja menemani Taufan. Kamu bawakan aja bajuku. Aku tidak ikut," ujar Halilintar menolak.

Gempa mengerti bahwa Halilintar masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Taufan dan membiarkan Halilintar tetap bersama Taufan. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar, melihat kedua adiknya beberapa saat kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar.

" Eh? Sudah makannya?" kata bu Risma sambil berdiri dari kursi tunggu rumah sakit.

Gempa tersenyum ringan, " Sudah, terima kasih."

" Loh? Hali ga ikut?"

" Ngga, dia mau menemani Taufan, jadi nanti saya yang bawakan bajunya," jawab Gempa sopan.

Bu Risma tersenyum melihat tingkah anak di depannya. Sikap yang malu-malu dan merasa sungkan padanya membuatnya ingin terus bersama Gempa ataupun bersama kedua adik kembar Gempa. Bu Risma menghampiri anak itu lalu memegang pundak anak bertopi itu.

" Oh, begitu. Ya sudah ayo kita berangkat."

**oooOooo**

Seorang anak laki-laki memakai kaos putih dan celana selutut yang berwarna putih juga, sedang duduk seorang diri di sebuah bangku taman yang sepi dan gelap, hanya sinar lampu taman berada di dekatnya yang kini sebagai penerang. Anak itu duduk tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya menundukkan kepalanya merenungkan apa yang ia alami dan ia rasakan sekarang.

'Taufan...'

Suara itu kembali datang. Dan suara itu seperti memanggil dirinya. Anak itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

" Apakah aku anak yang dipanggil Taufan itu? Kenapa aku tidak ingat aku siapa dan dimana? Dan apa yang terjadi sampai suara itu menyebutkan nama Taufan untuk bangun. Jika aku adalah Taufan lalu aku harus bangun bagaimana? Bukankah aku sudah bangun sekarang?" Tanya anak itu keheranan.

Tiba-tiba muncul kabut putih yang kian lama semakin menebal menerpa dirinya. Perasaan takut kini menyelimutinya kemudian ia berdiri mencoba menghindari kabut itu. Anak itu sekarang berada di gumpalan kabut atau bisa saja disebut awan putih yang mengelilinginya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di taman. Ia berlari tak tentu arah mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga muncul awan putih ini.

" Taufan?"

Anak itu terkejut bukan kepalang ketika dari arah belakang terdengar jelas suara yang selalu ia dengar. Anak itu membalikkan badannya.

Seketika tubuhnya menegang dan matanya membelalak lebar saat mendapati seorang anak berpakaian baju karate dengan sabuk hitam melingkar di pinggangnya dan memakai topi menghadap samping. Bukan, ia terkejut bukan karena apa yang dikenakan anak yang baru ia lihat, tapi wajah dan perawakan dari anak asing itu sama persis dengan dirinya.

Anak yang memakai baju karate itu pun tersenyum lalu mendekatinya. Perasaan tak menentu bergejolak di hati seoramg anak yang tidak mengetahui identitasnya. Otaknya berpikir bahwa anak yang didepannya adalah bayangan dirinya.

" Taufan..." anak itu memanggilnya dengan nama itu lagi. "... ternyata kamu disini, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana," lanjutnya.

" Taufan? Kamu memanggil aku Taufan? Dan siapa kamu? Kenapa wajah kita mirip? Apa kamu itu bayanganku?"

" Ya, tentu saja itu namamu. Bagaimana kamu bisa lupa? Aku Hali, kita adalah kembar."

" Benarkah?"

" Ya, kita kembar tiga." Sebuah suara lain berasal dari arah samping kanan. Seorang anak memakai baju coklat dengan jaket tanpa lengan dan topi yang sama tapi menghadap belakang, muncul dari balik gumpalan awan. Lagi-lagi, anak itu terkejut saat melihat wajah anak bertopi terbalik itu mirip sekali dengannya. " Aku Gempa, kamu ingat?"

" Se-sebenarnya siapa kalian?"

" Kami adalah saudaramu, Taufan," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Rasa pusing seperti dihantam sebuah batu besar ia rasakan membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Ia memegang kepalanya dan menekan agar rasa sakitnya dapat mereda.

" Aaarrggh... s-sakiiit... tolong akuuu... apa yang se-sebenarnya terjadii?"

Anak itu tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya sampai-sampai ia jatuh terduduk dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya dan kedua tangannya terus menekan kepalanya yang rasa sakitnya luar biasa.

Kedua anak bertopi yang mirip dengannya menghampiri lalu duduk dihadapannya. Keduanya memegang bahu anak yang mereka panggil Taufan itu. Sambil tersenyum keduanya berkata," Tenanglah, Taufan. Kami berdua adalah kakakmu. Jika ingin rasa sakit ini hilang maka bangunlah, bangunlah dan kenali kami sebagai saudara kembarmu. Kami akan selalu bersamamu."

Kemudian suara-suara itu menghilang, namun anak itu terus memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit itu mulai mereda. Saat ia membuka mata, sebuah sinar terang menyilaukan indera penglihatannya sehingga pandangannya kabur untuk melihat sekeliling.

Ia menunggu beberapa detik sambil mengerjapkan matanya agar penglihatannya kembali jelas.

Pertama kali ia lihat adalah lampu di langit-langit yang sangat menyilaukan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri terlihat sebuah tiang infus kemudian beralih ke samping kanannya terdapat alat yang menunjukkan denyut jantung.

Dahinya berkerut saat keberadaannya sudah tidak di kelilingi gumpalan awan putih dan tidak juga di sebuah taman gelap yang hanya dihiasi sebuah cahaya lampu taman. Sekarang dia berada di sebuah kamar, lebih mirip kamar yang ada di rumah sakit dengan infus dan alat penunjuk denyut jantung. Terlebih lagi, dia yang berada di ranjang dan yang ditempeli infus serta alat itu.

' A-aku di RUMAH SAKIT?!' Ia membelalakkan matanya. Ia mencoba bangun namun tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, tubuhnya sangat lemas.

'Klek..

Suara pintu terbuka, pandangannya beralih ke arah pintu di sudut kamar. Muncul seorang anak laki-laki yang berparas sama dengannya. Kali ini ia tidak terkejut melainkan bibirnya tanpa sadar mengucapkan sebuah nama, namun agak lemah.

" Ha-li..." suaranya sangan lemah. " Kak.. Hali..."

Mendengar sebuah bisikkan pelan, anak berbaju merah gelap dengan jaket tanpa lengan dan topi yang dikenakan menghadap samping itu segera mendekati ranjang.

Perasaannya tidak karuan antara tidak percaya dan senang saat melihat anak yang berbaring di ranjang kini telah sadar. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi namanya disebut oleh anak yang didepannya, Taufan.

" Taufan? Taufan kamu sudah sadar?" Perasaan Halilintar meluap-luap melihat adiknya. Dengan segera ia berlari keluar kamar dan memanggil Gempa serta bu Risma.

Mereka berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju ranjang. Sebuah senyuman lebar dan lepas tercetak di wajah mereka. Perasaan lega dari beban pikiran dapat mereka rasakan.

" Taufan..." ujar Gempa lirih seraya menggenggam tangan sang adik. Kebahagiaan sebagai seorang kakak yang menanti seorang adiknya sadar tak dapat terlukiskan dengan kata-kata. Hanya air mata kebahagiaan menetes di antara tawa mereka. " Kamu ingat kita, Taufan?"

Taufan menatap anak yang berada di samping kirinya. Ia mengumpulkan ingatannya saat melihat anak itu. " Kak Gempa..." Taufan tersenyum tipis pada ketiga orang yang memperhatikannya. Ia mengenali dua anak di sampingnya, tapi seorang wanita di hadapannya yang sedang tersenyum padanya tak dapat ia kenali.

" Si-siapa dia?" Tanya Taufan lirih.

Halilintar dan Gempa tahu siapa yang adiknya maksud. " Dia bu Risma. Bu Risma yang udah menolong kamu."

" Memangnya apa yang terjadi? A-aku tidak ingat apapun kecuali nama kalian," tanya Taufan yang berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Rasa pusing kembali menjalar ke kepalanya. Rasa sakit tak tertahankan membuat nya kembali menekan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kakinya menendang-nendang sesekali. Terlihat di monitor alat pendeteksi detak jantung, garis-garisnya tidak beraturan naik-turun.

" Kak.. sa-sakiiitt... sakit... kepala-ku sa..kit..." Taufan kembali merintih kesakitan.

Kedua kakaknya kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya.

" Apa... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Taufan kesakitan?" Tanya Gempa panik sambil mengelus kepala adiknya.

Sedangkan Halilintar tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Dia hanya diam sembari menggenggam tangan kanan Taufan agar tidak memegang kepala lagi.

" Saya panggil dokter dulu!" Ujar bu Risma sembari segera berlari keluar.

" Taufan kamu kenapa?" Tanya Gempa yang semakin panik melihat Taufan tidak berhenti merintih kesakitan.

Kedua kakak itu kembali menangis. Mereka kembali khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya yang kesakitan seperti ini. Mereka sungguh bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan agar adiknya tidak merasa sakit lagi.

Tak lama seorang pria berjas putih panjang datang dari balik pintu diikuti seorang suster dan bu Risma. Sang dokter segera menghampiri anak yang berada di ranjang. Gempa dan Halilintar pun menyingkir agar dokter dapat memeriksa Taufan lebih mudah.

Dilihatnya suster sedang memberi cairan dengan suntikan ke tabung infus Taufan. Sedangkan dokter sedang mengecek detak jantung Taufan dengan stetoskopnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pergerakan Taufan melemah. Ia sudah tidak lagi merintih. Matanya mulai sayu dan kesadarannya mulai berkurang. Taufan kembali tak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Haduuh..**

**Maaf ya, sudah update lama ceritanya malah ngawur begini, huft...**

**Rencananya mau buat yang sedih tapi yang ada malah alur yang tidak jelas, sekali lagi maaf..**

**Baiklah terakhir saya ucapkan terimakasih telah membaca ..**

**Untuk next chapter maaf juga kalo agak lama atau bahkan sangat lama #dijitak hehe..**

**Oh ya, jangan lupa REVIEW ya kawaaaann... ^^~)b**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey yo...**

**Saya update lagi.**

**Padahal besok sudah tanggal 13 yah...**

**Tak apalah, refresing sebentar, hehe...**

**Hmmm, terima kasih sudah mereview, memfollow, memfavorit dan lainnya pada ff saya ^^~**

**Saya senang membaca ff saya yang berantakan ini, huft**

**Oh ya, ada kemungkinan saya bakal hiatus lagi, baru kemungkinan loh, tapi entahlah... #labil -_-**

**Sudahlah, silakan membaca 'My Twins' chapter 6 ini...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BoBoiBoy © Monsta studio**

**Warning. No power, Diusahakan tidak typo, aneh, OOC (mungkin), alur ga jelas, OC (bu Risma) dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Taufan, maafkan kakakmu yang bodoh ini. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku gagal menjalankan amanah mama untuk menjagamu dan Hali,' batin Gempa seraya duduk di samping ranjang Taufan. Tangannya terkepal keras kemudian memukul lututnya.

Saat ini di ruang kamar perawatan Taufan terlihat dua anak duduk mengelilingi Taufan dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Perasaan sedih dari seorang kakak kembaran pertama yang merasa gagal menjaga adik-adiknya. Perasaan bersalah juga kembali menyelimuti hati Halilintar.

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja," ujar Halilintar tiba-tiba. Gempa mendengar itu, walaupun adiknya itu sedang mencoba menghibur diri tapi tetap saja terdengar ada suatu keraguan dan kekhawatiran di antara kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

Gempa tersenyum. Ia melihat adik pertamanya itu terus menundukkan kepalanya. Topi yang telah dikenakannya sudah diganti dengan topinya sediri, namun cara pakainya masih meniru Taufan. Kemudian tatapan Gempa menjadi sendu kembali saat mengingat sosok Taufan pada penampilan Halilintar.

"Dia bodoh!" Kata Halilintar seperti bicara sendiri.

Gempa diam mendengar ucapan Halilintar. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan adiknya. "Siapa?"

Halilintar menaikkan pandangannya menghadap Gempa. "Taufan... Taufan bodoh, ya." Dia diam sejenak kemudian punggungnya bergetar. "Hahahaha..." Halilintar tertawa pelan seperti dipaksakan.

Gempa semakin bingung pada adiknya yang biasanya pemarah itu menjadi tertawa aneh kemudian kembali diam.

"Aku ingat pada saat itu..." Halilintar mulai menguasai dirinya kembali. Dia dengan tenang dan tersenyum miris memandang Taufan dan Gempa bergantian. "Hari itu aku sedang tertidur di kamar. Saat itu kita kira-kira berusia 7 tahun dan kita masih tidur satu kamar..."

**Flashback**

"Kak Gempa, liat deh Kak Hali tidurnya lucu, mulutnya terbuka gitu," ujar seorang anak berbaju biru cerah pada anak berbaju kuning-oranye. Kedua anak itu menghampiri saudaranya yang sedang tertidur.

Keduanya tertawa melihat gaya saudaranya saat tidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. "Aku punya ide, kak." Sang anak berbaju biru cerah bernama Taufan itu beranjak dari ranjang dan pergi keluar kamar.

Langkah Taufan terhenti saat sampai di depan pintu dapur. Ia melihat ibunya sedang memasak kemudian ia menghampiri ibunya.

"Mama mama," panggil Taufan kecil sembari menarik baju ibunya yang sedang mencuci sayuran.

Sang ibu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat anak bungsunya. Kemudian sang ibu tersenyum, "Ada apa adik Taufan? Mau bantuin mama masak?"

"Ngga ma, Taufan kesini mau minta garam," jawab Taufan kecil dengan senyum manisnya.

"Garam? Buat apa Taufan sayang? Kamu mau masak apa?" Tanya ibunya lembut sambil mengusap rambut anaknya.

"Bukan buat masak. Pokoknya ada deh, ma. Mama ga usah tau," jawab Taufan diiringi tawa renyah khas anak kecil.

Sang ibu hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban anak bungsunya yang selalu mengejutkan. "Ya sudah, ini mama kasih garam. Mama taruh di sendok ini, ya," ujarnya sambil memberikan sedikit garam yang telah ditaruh di atas sendok pada Taufan.

Taufan lagi-lagi tertawa. "Terima kasih mamaku yang cantik," ujar Taufan sembari melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju kamar.

"Taraaa... dapat! Kak Hali masih tidur, kan?"

Kakak tertua, Gempa, mengangguk. Ia mengkerutkan dahinya saat melihat sendok berisi benda putih di atasnya yang dibawa Taufan. "Apa itu, Fan?"

"Garam." Taufan memberikan sendok yang ia bawa kepada Gempa kemudian ia naik ke ranjang.

Taufan mengambil kembali sendok itu. "Oke, siap?"

"Siap buat apa?"

"Siap melihat ekspresi kak Hali, hihihi..."

"Jangan bilang kalo kamu mau..." Terlambat! Belum selesai Gempa bicara, Taufan sudah melancarkan aksinya. Anak berbaju biru itu menaburkan garam yang ia bawa ke dalam mulut dan bibir Halilintar.

Dengan senyum kemenangan, Taufan menunggu reaksi sang kakak yang sedang tertidur. Sedangkan Gempa menatap tajam pada adik bungsunya yang mulai jahil itu.

Halilintar merasakan rasa asin di mulutnya. Mulanya masih sedikit asin di lidahnya, saat ia menelan semua garam di mulutnya seketika ekspresi wajahnya berubah mengkerut walaupun matanya masih terpejam. Anak itu terbangun dan segera turun dari ranjang kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berkumur.

"Siapa yang memberiku garam?!" Gertak Halilintar saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia menatap kedua anak seumurannya dengan tajam. Saat melihat keduanya bergantian, ia yakin bahwa pelakunya adalah Taufan!

Sejak saat itu Halilintar mengikuti club karate saat dirinya masuk Sekolah Dasar. Ia selalu merasa kesal saat melihat Taufan dan jarang sekali berbicara dengan Taufan. Saat Taufan menjahilinya, ia bisa mempraktekkan jurus karatenya.

**Flashback off**

"Yah, dan saat dia teriak karena ku kunci disaat itulah mama datang. Sejak mama sudah tak ada, kupikir aku bebas melakukan apa saja pada Taufan..." ucapan Halilintar terhenti kemudian menatap Gempa penuh arti.

"Kamu tau, Hali? Sebenarnya Taufan ingin mengobrol denganmu karena kamu selalu menghindar saat Taufan dekat denganmu. Taufan hanya mau diperhatikan olehmu. Ia merasa kamu itu terlalu kesepian dan selalu sendiri makanya Taufan seperti anak kecil saat di dekatmu," jelas Gempa menatap wajah Taufan yang masih terlelap karena bius.

"Ya, memang aku yang salah. Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti Taufan. Yang ada di pikiranku Taufan hanyalah pengganggu dan aku selalu menghindarinya. Maaf..." Halilintar menggenggam erat telapak tangan Taufan.

"... Aku juga bersyukur punya kakak kaya' kamu, Gempa. Kamu sudah menjadi lebih dari seorang kakak. Kamu selalu menjaga kita, mengingatkanku untuk tidak lepas kendali dan menghukum Taufan disaat bercanda kelewat batas." Halilintar tersenyum pada Gempa.

"Bukan. Aku gagal menjaga kalian. Aku telah gagal melaksanakan amanah mama. Aku lah yang bodoh bukan Taufan," ujar Gempa dengan suara parau.

"Kamu sudah melaksanakan tanggung jawabmu sebagai kakak. Buktinya kita di sini dan masih baik-baik aja, kecuali Taufan yang mungkin sedikit terbentur aspal," ujar Halilintar dengan menampilkan senyumnya yang selama ini ia simpan.

Gempa tersenyum ringan mendengar perkataan adik pertamanya. Satu lagi yang Gempa dapat dari Halilintar saat ini, yaitu senyum tulus pada saudaranya yang baru pertama kali ditampakkan.

"Uungh..." suara lenguhan dari Taufan saat membuka matanya.

"Taufan sadar!" ujar Gempa saat melihat pergerakan kelopak mata adik bungsunya. Senyumnya kembali mengembang di wajahnya dan memandang Taufan dan Halilintar bergantian.

"Kak Gempa... kak Hali..." ujar Taufan lirih. "Engh..." Taufan mencoba bangun dari tidurnya tapi tubuhnya masih lemah.

"Sudahlah Taufan. Kamu belum boleh bangun. Tidur aja," omel Halilintar dengan nada khawatir pada Taufan.

"Pegal, kak. Punggungku pegal tidur terus. Sebentar aja aku duduk, ya?" Ujar Taufan merayu.

"Ngga! Diam dan tetap tidur atau kupukul?! Pilih mana?" Gertak Halilintar sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya.

Kemudian Taufan tertawa lepas, "Hahahaha... kak Hali. Kak hali khawatir ya sama 'adik' Taufan? Uuhh... aku jadi tersentuh. Hahaha..." ledek Taufan.

Melihat perilaku kedua adik di depannya, Gempa merasa kembali ke masa lalu dimana belum ada pertengkaran diantara mereka. Dan saat melihat Taufan yang ceria seperti biasa seperti melupakan kejadian yang menimpa anak itu. Melupakan peristiwa dimana Taufan yang telah divonis hilang ingatan sementara setelah tawa riangnya menggema di ruang perawatannya.

Sang kakak mengingat perkataan dokter setelah memeriksa Taufan beberapa jam lalu bahwa Taufan tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengingat terlalu keras. Jika ia memaksakan Taufan untuk mengingat sesuatu maka Taufan akan mengalami kejadian yang sama. Membiarkan Taufan mengingat dengan sendirinya itu adalah cara terbaik untuk anak seusianya.

"Kak Gempa..." suara Taufan memanggil Gempa dari alam pikirannya. "Mikir apa?"

"Ngga, bukan apa-apa. Oh ya, kamu udah baikan belum? Kepalanya masih sakit?" Tanya Gempa menunjuk ke kepala Taufan yang dibalut perban.

Taufan meraba kepalanya, "Eeng... udah ga sakit sih. Oh ya, kalian sejak kapan di sini? Kalian kemana aja? Ninggalin aku sendiri."

Halilintar dan Gempa saling pandang. Saat pertama kali Taufan sadar dan mengenali mereka, mereka sangat yakin jika Taufan berbicara pada mereka. Dan setelah Taufan diberi obat bius untuk menenangkannya, mereka tidak pernah meninggalkannya sedetik pun. Tapi mengapa Taufan berkata kalau mereka meninggalkannya? Apakah ini dari penyakit amnesia nya? Taufan melupakan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Hening. Tak ada dari kedua kakaknya menjawab pertanyaannya. Tak ada yang berbicara.

"Hmmm?" Taufan bergumam sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Oh ya, bu Risma belum datang, ya?" Tanya Gempa pada Halilintar untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya belum. Bukankah bu Risma akan datang besok pagi?" jawab Halilintar singkat.

Taufan mengangkat tangan kanannya seperti murid yang sedang dipanggil namanya. "Bu Risma? Bu Risma siapa?" Taufan bertanya kebingungan.

Benar dugaan Gempa dan Halilintar, Taufan lupa kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Mungkin saat ini hal itu tidak menjadi masalah, tetapi bagaimana jika ada hal penting dan Taufan dapat melupakannya dengan mudah.

**oooOooo**

"Bagaimana keadaan adikmu, Gempa?" tanya bu Risma setelah memasuki pintu ruangan.

Mendengar suara dari arah pintu, reflek Gempa yang namanya dipanggil menoleh. "Sudah membaik, bu, kata dokter." Gempa menjawab dengan senyuman.

Bu Risma mengelus dadanya. "Syukurlah. Oh ya, saya bawakan nasi goreng untuk sarapan," ujar nya sambil duduk di samping Gempa.

"Hali kemana?" tanya bu Risma lagi seraya membuka tas kecil yang ia bawa.

"Katanya dia lagi jogging. Sudah agak lama, mungkin sebentar lagi dia kembali," jawab Gempa sambil terus memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan wanita di sampingnya.

Wanita berpakaian kerja itu mengangguk mengerti. "Ini makanlah. Saya yang masak. Cobalah!" Bu Risma menyodorkan kotak makan berisi penuh nasi goreng dengan udang-udang kecil dan sayuran wortel yang dipotong-potong.

Harum masakannya menyeruak ke indera penciuman Gempa saat kotak makannya dibuka. "Makanlah. Ini untukmu dan Hali."

Gempa tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Maafkan kami menyusahkanmu."

Bu Risma menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak, memang inilah kewajiban saya pada kalian. Saya adalah penyebab kalian menjadi seperti ini. Saya akan selalu datang ke sini sampai Taufan benar-benar sembuh."

"Ini adalah takdir. Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, bu, dan kami menerima itu," ucap Gempa.

Bu Risma menatap anak di sampingnya. Perkataannya yang tenang dan bijak itu menyadari bahwa Gempa sudah menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya. Mungkin karena keadaan yang mendesaknya menjadi anak yang luar biasa.

"Kalian tinggallah bersama saya," kata bu Risma tiba-tiba yang membuat Gempa tersedak saat mengunyah nasi goreng.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Gempa terbatuk-batuk. Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit di kerongkongannya. Segera saja bu Risma memberikan sebotol teh hangat yang sudah disiapkan dalam botol minuman.

Setelah meminumnya, Gempa merasa lega walaupun masih ada rasa perih di kerongkongannya. Gempa mencoba tenang dan memikirkan perkataan bu Risma sebelumnya. Sebuah ajakan yang mengajak dirinya dan kedua saudara kembarnya untuk tinggal di rumahnya.

Gempa menatap wajah putih dan cerah wanita di sampingnya. Ia mencoba mencari setitik kebohongan di sana, namun nihil. Wajahnya nampak serius dengan ajakannya.

"Jadi bu Risma serius?" tanya Gempa untuk meyakinkan.

"Iya, saya serius. Setelah Taufan sudah benar-benar sembuh, kalian mau, kan, tinggal bersama saya?"

"Tidak mungkin itu terjadi!" Suara bantahan terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Yap! Itulah Halilintar yang baru saja selesai jogging.

Raut wajah lelah dan tatapan mata tajam sebagai penolakan nampak di sana. "Kami akan tetap tinggal di rumah kami," katanya tegas.

**TBC**

**Gimana?**

**Aneh, ya?**

**Kependekan, ya?**

**Habis saya mau cepat selesai biar bisa belajar... #jangan_curcol_neng**

**Ada yang ngerti ga sama penyakit amnesia yang diderita **

**Taufan?**

**Kalo ada yang belum ngerti, saya ambil dari filmnya 'Tarix Jabrix' , ada yang tau ga? Ituloh yang pemainnya personel nya 'The Changcuter' yang salah satunya ada yang pelupa ya semacam miripamnesia gitu deh. Jadi orang itu selalu lupa dengan kejadian yang kemarin ia alami jadi dia harus mencatat semua kegiatannya di buku catatan yang dikalungin.**

**Jadi bingung, ya?**

**Ya sudah lupakan.**

**Baiklah yang terakhir...**

**REVIEW ya kawaaaaann...^^~)b**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai, readers sekalian... ^^~**

**I'm back again! Ga ada yang kangen nih? **

**(All : ngga tuh, biasa aja) Yah, bilang iya dong biar saya seneng, ya ya ya... #puppyeyes **

**(All : iya, iya. Kita kangen...) ehehe, makasih..**

**Yosh! Kali ini saya menghadirkan teman teman Boboiboy bersaudara. Yap! Ada Ying, Yaya, Gopal dan Fang. Yah, walaupun cuma sedikit sih, ehehe... ^^~**

**Saya juga ingin menambahkan humor tapi malah jadinya garing begini, huft -_-**

**Oh iya, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih yang sudah repot repot mereview, memfavorite dan memfollow ff saya ini. Terima kasih^^~**

**Tapi maaf saya tidak bisa membalas semua review kalian. Saya juga senang ada yang menyukai ff ini, sungguh.. ^^~**

**Baiklah tanpa berkata panjang-lebar lagi, silakan membaca...**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**R'nR**

**.**

**Boboiboy milik Monsta Studio**

**Bu Risma milik saya ^^~**

**Warning. No power, no alien, OOC(mungkin), alur balapan, typo(s), aneh, gaje, abal, OC (bu Risma), dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halilintar memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding rumah sakit. Sesekali ia menghela napas panjang. Ia mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya setelah emosinya memuncak tadi pada bu Risma.

'Kalian mau, kan, tinggal bersama saya?'

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang di telinganya yang tanpa sengaja Halilintar mendengar pembicaraan bu Risma dengan kakak tertuanya. Hampir saja amarahnya tersulut kembali sebelum seseorang menepuk ujung topinya pelan.

Halilintar membuka matanya dan melihat orang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Seorang anak berwajah mirip dengannya dan topi terbalik itu, berdiri bersandar di depan pintu dengan senyum tipis di sana.

"Apa? Jangan ganggu aku," ujar Halilintar ketus.

Anak itu yang adalah Gempa terkekeh melihat adiknya yang sedang menahan emosinya. Tangannya dengan jahil memutar arah topi adiknya yang semula meniru Taufan kini dihadapkan depan.

"Kurasa begini lebih baik. Kamu tampak seperti Hali yang sesungguhnya. Kalau topimu miring seperti tadi malah membuatmu mirip Taufan dengan sifat Hali, kau tau," kata sang kakak sambil melangkah duduk di samping Hali.

Halilintar membungkukkan punggungnya sedang menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Kenapa datang ke sini?" tanya nya dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Gempa.

"Ngga apa-apa. Cuma tidak enak mengganggu Taufan yang lagi istirahat," jawab Gempa santai yang mencoba untuk lebih akrab dengan Halilintar.

"Huh," dengus Halilintar mendengar jawaban kakak kembarnya.

"Oh ya, kamu tadi habis jogging, ya, dan kamu belum sarapan pasti lapar. Bu Risma membuatkan kita nasi goreng ada udangnya loh. Enak. Kita kan jarang makan udang. Kamu pasti suka, biar kuambilkan," kata Gempa yang hendak berdiri tetapi pundaknya ditekan oleh tangan Halilintar agar duduk kembali.

"Aku tau maksud kamu ke sini. Tak usah basa-basi deh, kamu mau tanya alasanku, kan, kenapa menolak tawaran bu Risma?!" ujar Halilintar dengan wajah serius menatap Gempa.

Gempa memang sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal itu, menanyakan alasan Halilintar menolak tawaran baik bu Risma. Walaupun ia tahu akan terkena semprot kata-kata pedas dari adiknya, Gempa tidak juga bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia dengan pasti dan tenang menunggu penjelasan dari Halilintar.

"Pergilah! Aku sedang tidak ingin marah kali ini," perintah Halilintar seraya meredakan emosinya yang hampir meledak.

"Bu Risma punya niat baik, Hali. Tidak seharusnya kamu membentaknya seperti tadi. Bu Risma sudah membantu kita," ujar Gempa mencoba memberi pengertian pada Halilintar.

Telinga Halilintar terasa panas saat mendengar kakaknya terus membela bu Risma. Ia pun kemudian berdiri di depan Gempa, "Lalu kenapa kalau dia sudah membantu kita?! Hah! Lalu siapa pelaku yang secara langsung membuat Taufan seperti ini?!"

Gempa bangun dari duduknya dan menatap tajam adiknya. "Aku tau bu Risma salah. Tapi bu Risma sudah bertanggung jawab, bukan? Beliau juga mengkhawatirkan Taufan, tidakkah kamu bisa lihat itu? Lagipula, jika bu Risma adalah orang jahat lalu meninggalkan Taufan begitu saja, kamu tau kan apa yang terjadi..."

"Oke, aku menghargai segala usaha yang bu Risma lakukan. Tapi yang kupermasalahkan adalah bu Risma meminta kita untuk tinggal di rumahnya." Terdengar suara Halilintar sedikit melemah tetapi tetap terdengar sangat ketus.

"Apa yang kamu pikir bu Risma akan berbuat jahat pada kita? Itukah maksudmu menolaknya?"

"Kamu tidak berpikir, Gempa! Aku tau pasti dengan mudahnya kamu akan menerima tawaran bu Risma. Tapi pikir sekali lagi!" Halilintar berbalik badan memunggungi Gempa.

"...kamu dengan mudahnya membuang kenangan kita dengan keluarga kita. Ingat Gempa, ingat! Dia baru saja kita kenal," lanjut Halilintar.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," ujar Gempa dengan menatap punggung Halilintar.

Halilintar mendecak kesal dan kembali menatap kakaknya, "Kalau kita tinggal dengan bu Risma berarti kita akan meninggalkan rumah. Jika kita meninggalkan rumah berarti meninggalkan semua kenangan dengan orang tua kita. Sungguh, kamu sangat polos! Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menjaga semua peninggalan orang tua kita."

Gempa memahami perasaan dan mengerti alasan adiknya. Setelah mendengar ocehan Halilintar, sekarang terungkap satu sifat tersembunyi dari adiknya, yaitu sifat sentimentilnya. Gempa tersenyum lembut pada Halilintar

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu," ujar anak bertopi itu melangkah menjauhi Gempa.

"Hali..."

Halilintar menghentikan langkahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa lagi? Aku tidak terbiasa berbicara banyak seperti tadi. Dan sekarang rahangku terasa pegal."

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Kamar mandi," jawabnya dingin kemudian pergi.

"Baiklah. Tapi ingat jangan kamu pukuli tembok kamar mandi. Itu akan menyakitinya, tembok itu tidak bersalah," gurau Gempa.

"Coba saja."

**oooOooo**

Hari menjelang siang. Matahari mulai meninggi menampakkan teriknya. Seorang anak bersurai hitam dan bertopi itu berjalan di taman rumah sakit. Tangannya ia sembunyikan di balik saku jaket merah tanpa lengannya, kakinya melangkah dengan sesekali menendang-nendang kecil benda yang di depannya, pikirannya kalut memikirkan sikapnya yang tidak sopan pada bu Risma.

Halilintar membentak bu Risma dengan kasar sehingga beliau pergi dengan terburu-buru. Anak itu menyesali perbuatannya. 'Pasti bu Risma menangis. Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku terlalu terbawa emosi tadi?!' Halilintar meracau dalam hati. Ia menendang botol mineral yang sudah kosong asal.

'Duk...

"Aduh!" Dari kejauhan terdengar suara mengaduh. Halilintar meringis melihat botol itu melayang dan mengenai punggung orang lain.

"Hei! Siapa yang menendang ini?!" Anak itu berbalik badan mencari si pelaku yang telah melemparinya botol kosong itu. Taman itu tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang karena mana mungkin orang berjalan-jalan di hari yang terik ini.

Halilintar dari kejauhan melihat anak yang terkena botol tadi. Baju khusus pasien, perban yang membalut hampir menutupi seluruh rambut, wajah itu dan suara itu...

"Taufan?!" Halilintar dengan kesal menghampiri anak itu.

'Kenapa Taufan di sini?! Sendirian?! Dimana Gempa?! Apa yang dilakukannya sampai Taufan berkeliaran di taman sendirian?! Akan kuhajar dia nanti!'

"Huh?" Anak yang dipanggil Taufan itu menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihat seorang anak yang mirip dengannya datang kepadanya sambil menghentakkan kaki di setiap langkahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Taufan setelah melihat anak yang memanggilnya telah berada di hadapannya.

"Kamu sedang apa di sini? Kenapa kamu di sini? Kamu sendirian? Kemana Gempa? Apa dia tidak tau kamu di sini? Apa yang dia lakukan sampai tidak tau kamu di sini? Apa kamu kabur? Bagaimana kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa? Kenapa kamu tidak istirahat? Apa kamu sudah merasa baikan? Ayo akan ku antar kamu ke kamar," tanya Halilintar dengan beribu pertanyaan beruntun.

"Tenang tenang... Tarik napas, lepaskan. Tarik nafas, lepaskan," ujar Taufan menenangkan anak yang di depannya dan anak itu menurutinya.

"Sudah tenang? Jalan-jalan yuk-..." ajak Taufan tetapi kalimatnya menggantung, lupa nama anak yang di depannya.

"Hali," ujar Halilintar secepatnya agar sang adik tidak merasakan sakit kepala yang berusaha mengingat namanya.

"...- Oh, ya. Kak Hali," lanjut Taufan dengan cengiran khas ia tunjukkan.

Ekspresi adiknya itu membuat Halilintar tidak tega untuk melanjutkan untuk memarahinya lagi karena ia rindu dengan sosok adiknya yang periang dan jahil itu. Halilintar dan Taufan berjalan untuk berkeliling taman. Tetapi setelah beberapa langkah, Halilintar menghentikan Taufan.

"Tunggu! Pakai ini," perintah Halilintar sambil melepas kedua sepatunya kemudian menyodorkannya pada Taufan.

Sang adik melihat ke bawah. Ia bertelanjang kaki saat kabur dari kamar. Walaupun ia melewati jalan yang teduh tetapi tetap saja telapak kakinya merasakan sengatan panas dari aspal taman. Kemudian Taufan melihat ke Halilintar. "Nanti kamu juga kepanasan," ujarnya.

"Ck, pakai saja. Aku sudah terbiasa tidak pakai alas kaki saat latihan karate."

Taufan menerima sepatu kakaknya dan memakainya. "Terima kasih, Kak Hali," ujar Taufan bersemangat. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan.

"Gempa kemana? Bisa-bisanya membiarkan kamu keluar sendirian," tanya Halilintar dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah Taufan yang sedang melihat sekeliling.

"..." Taufan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Halilintar dan sibuk melihat taman di depannya.

Halilintar merasa iba melihat Taufan dengan wajah cerah memandang sekeliling taman. Tampak berbeda ekspresinya saat berada di dalam kamar, lemas, sayu dan jenuh.

"Kamu capek ,ya, tidur di kamar terus?" Halilintar bertanya pada Taufan.

"Ah, iya. Aku capek tidur dan di kamar bau obatnya menyengat. Aku tak suka. Kalau begini enak sekali, sejuk dan segar, walaupun agak panas tapi menyenangkan," jelas Taufan dengan senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya yang diterpa sinar matahari.

Halilintar menundukkan pandangannya mendengarkan penjelasan adiknya. Ia menjadi terenyuh dengan penderitaan adiknya.

"Apa kamu masih sering terasa pusing?"

"Sudah tidak lagi. Eeehm, kak Hali, aku mau tanya sesuatu. Maukah kamu menceritakan masa laluku? Aku merasa gelisah seperti ada yang hilang di antara kita berdua, tapi aku tidak tau apa itu. Kumohon jelaskan padaku,"

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dokter mengatakan agar kamu tidak memikirkan hal sampai kepalamu sakit kembali, oke?"

Taufan mengangguk dengan sangat antusias. "Jadi, cepat jelaskan padaku," pintanya tidak sabar.

"Kamu sudah tahu kalau kita adalah kembar identik jadi tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat membedakan kita selain orang tua kita dan diri kita masing-masing. Oleh karena itu, mama memberi kita masing-masing sebuah topi ini untuk membedakan kita. Aku berwarna merah, Gempa coklat emas dan kamu berwarna biru..." Halilintar melirik ke samping melihat mimik wajah adiknya. 'Dia tampak baik-baik saja,' pikirnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kita juga mempunyai ciri khas cara pakai topi ini," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah topinya yang ia pakai. "Kamu lihat aku memakainya ke arah depan, Gempa ke belakang dan kamu ke samping, seperti ini." Halilintar memperagakan bagaimana cara saudaranya memakai topi.

Taufan tertawa kecil, "Yah, kamu benar. Aku menyukai topi yang dimiringkan seperti itu. Menurutku topi yang dimiringkan itu sangat keren seperti para rapper," jelasnya dengan tertawa khas Taufan.

Halilintar menatap saudaranya itu yang notabene terkena amnesia apalah itu, sekarang seperti adiknya yang seperti dulu. Taufan yang ceria dan jahil, itulah yang dipikirkannya.

"Lanjut?"

Halilintar tersenyum tipis. "Sejujurnya aku tidak menyukaimu. Kamu tahu kenapa? Sejak kecil kamu sudah menjahiliku. Sudah ribuan kali trik konyolmu mengenaiku dan kamu juga sudah ribuan kali terkena jurus karateku. Kamu tahu? Dari mulutku yang dipenuhi garam, jusku kamu campur dengan jeruk nipis, membangunkanku dengan suara terompet atau menyiramku dengan air dingin, sebelah sepatuku selalu kamu hilangkan dan aku harus berkali-kali membeli sepatu dan apa kamu ingat apa yang kamu lakukan pada kamarku sebelum kamu hilang ingatan?"

Taufan menggeleng pelan. "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan pada kamarmu?"

Anak temperamen itu tertawa kecil. "Kamu mengacaukannya. Segala jenis poster aneh kamu pajang di dinding kamarku yang tidak pernah aku apa-apakan dan sepray kasurku, kamu menggantinya dengan warna biru kesukaanmu."

Taufan tertawa keras mendengar cerita tentangnya yang menjahili Halilintar. "Lucu sekali! Kurasa aku sedikit mengingatnya."

"Mengingatnya? Tentang kamu berbuat iseng padaku?" tanya Halilintar yang tidak mengerti maksud Taufan.

"Bukan. Aku mengingat wajah lucumu saat kamu marah, kak Hali. Ekspresi aneh itu tak pernah hilang dari ingatanku walaupun aku amnesia seperti ini. Mungkin lain kali akan kucoba lagi." Taufan mencoba menahan tawanya di depan Halilintar. Tetapi tetap saja ia mengejek kakaknya yang temperamen itu.

"Aaarrgh, kamu sama saja, Taufan. Aku menyesal perhatian sama kamu kalau sifatmu itu tetap tidak berubah." Kepalan tangan Halilintar ditahannya dengan tangan kirinya karena biasanya jika ia hilang kendali, kepalan tangan itu tidak bisa berhenti.

"Berhentilah tertawa, Taufan. Atau tidak hanya kepalamu saja yang terbungkus perban, kubuat seluruh tubuhmu seperti mumi jika kamu tidak menghentikan tawamu," ujar Halilintar mengingatkan pada Taufan.

"Memang kamu berani memukulku disaat aku seperti ini?" tantang Taufan dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada.

"Ck, akan kubalas kamu nanti jika kamu sudah sembuh." Halilintar menurunkan tangannya dan berjalan di depan adiknya.

"Akan kutunggu balasanmu," kata Taufan berjalan menghampiri Halilintar.

**oooOooo**

"Gempa, kenapa kamu membiarkan Taufan pergi sendiri? Kalau dia ada apa apa bagaimana?" tegur Halilintar pada Gempa.

"Aku tahu kalau Taufan kabur. Dia yang minta untuk keluar kamar dan aku pergi bertanya dulu pada suster untuk meminta izin membawa Taufan keluar. Saat aku kembali ke kamar, Taufan sudah tidak ada. Jadi kupikir dia pergi ke taman, aku mengikutinya tapi kulihat Taufan bertemu kamu. Jadi kupikir aku mengawasi kalian dari jauh saja," jelas Gempa.

"Ya, kurasa Taufan sudah seperti dulu lagi. Tetap menyebalkan," ujar Halilintar melihat Taufan tertidur setelah meminum obat.

"Tapi sepertinya kamu jadi sangat perhatian sama Taufan."

"Tidak juga. Dia sangat kekanakan dan tidak sadar kalau dia sudah kelas 2 SMP. eh, oh iya kamu sudah minta izin pada guru kalau kita sedang di rumah sakit?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah telepon Yaya kemarin saat pulang sama bu Risma. Mungkin nanti Yaya, Ying, gopal dan Fang akan datang ke sini."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan katakan apapun ke teman-teman tentang aku menangis atau bersikap yang mungkin kamu anggap perhatian pada Taufan. Aku tidak ingin imej-ku menurun hanya karena hal itu."

"Dasar. Bilang saja kamu malu."

"Bukan begitu! Sudahlah, turuti saja."

Gempa tertawa kecil dengan sifat dinginnya itu yang tiba-tiba mencair saat melihat Taufan seperti kemarin. Satu sifat lagi terungkap dari sosok adiknya yang temperamen itu.

"Eh?! Apa ini?" tanya Halilintar saat akan memakai sepatunya. Tangannya meraba bagian dalam sepatu. Ia menemukan pasir yang memenuhi sepatunya. Dan sudah dipastikan ulah jahil ini dilakukan oleh...

Halilintar menatap tajam ke arah Taufan yang terlelap. "TAUFAAAAAANNN..!" teriaknya sambil menggeram mendekati adiknya.

"Ada apa sih Hali?" tanya Gempa bingung dengan Halilintar yang marah pada Taufan.

"Lihat ini! Taufan melakukannya lagi walaupun dia amnesia tapi kurasa sifat menyebalkannya itu masih ada. Dia memasukkan banyak sekali pasir ke dalam sepatuku. Kuharap aku bisa memukulnya sedikit." Halilintar menunjukkan sepatu di tangan kirinya pada Gempa.

Gempa terkejut dengan hal itu, ia kemudian melihat ke arah Taufan. Biasanya Gempa akan memarahinya tapi melihat kondisinya kali ini, ia akan berpikir ulang untuk melakukannya.

"Tenanglah, Hali. Jangan lakukan itu padanya sekarang," cegah Gempa menenangkan adiknya yang sudah mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

'Clek...

Suara pintu terbuka membuat kedua anak kembar itu melihat ke arah pintu.

"Hai, kalian! Kami datang menjenguk Taufan," sapa keempat anak memakai pakaian sekolah yang baru saja datang.

"Tadi kudengar suara Hali berteriak. Biar kutebak apa Taufan berbuat iseng lagi? Apa yang dia lakukan?" ujar anak yang bertubuh tambun dan berkulit gelap, Gopal.

Halilintar menurunkan tangannya dan berganti melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Sudahlah jangan tanya. Aku mau keluar sebentar," ujar Halilintar ketus sambil membawa sepatunya yang penuh pasir itu.

Keempat anak itu menghampiri ranjang Taufan dan berdiri di sebelah kanan ranjang. "Ada apa dengan Hali, Gempa?" tanya gadis manis berhijab merah muda, Yaya, saat melihat Halilintar sudah keluar kamar.

Gempa menggeleng pelan kemudian melihat Taufan yang masih tertidur. "Ulah jahil Taufan. Dia memenuhi sepatu Hali dengan pasir."

"Tch, Taufan jika seperti itu tidak seperti orang yang sedang sakit," celetuk anak berwajah oriental dengan kacamata yang bernama Fang itu.

"Oh iya, benar. Bagaimana keadaan Taufan? Apa parah sekali?" tanya Ying, gadis yang satu ras dengan Fang, seraya mengamati anak yang terbaring di ranjang.

Gempa menghela napas sejenak kemudian duduk di kursi dekat ranjang. "Kata dokter Taufan amnesia. Dan kurasa ada yang aneh dengan amnesia-nya," ujar Gempa lirih.

"Amnesia? Ya ampun kasihan sekali Taufan. Lalu, apa maksudmu ada yang aneh dengan amnesia-nya?" tanya Yaya.

"Entahlah, seperti dia melupakan kejadian atau peristiwa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya, lebih tepatnya setelah dia tertidur dan kemudian bangun maka Taufan akan lupa dengan kejadian sebelum dia tidur. Seperti itu dan itu baru dugaanku saja dan dokter belum memeriksanya lagi," jelas Gempa dengan tatapan sendu mengarah ke Taufan.

"Jadi, Taufan akan lupa sama kita?" tanya Gopal.

"Kurasa iya. Aku dan Hali mengkhawatirkannya."

"Tenang, Gempa. Kita adalah temanmu dan kita akan selalu membantumu untuk membuat Taufan sembuh," ujar Fang yang untuk kali ini menaruh perhatian pada ketiga saudara kembar itu.

"Aih, tumben sekali kamu berkata seperti itu, Fang." Gopal menyindir temannya yang berkacamata gagang nila itu.

"Tch, aku masih punya hati. Tapi jika kau terus berkata seperti itu akan kulempar kamu dari sini Gopal," gertak Fang seraya tatapan tajam terus mengarah pada anak yang bertubuh tambun itu.

Gempa terkekeh melihat teman-temannya yang berkumpul seperti ini. Dia merasa seperti memiliki keluarga lagi dengan adanya teman-temannya. Canda dan tawa serta keakraban ingin terus berlangsung seperti ini. Tetapi hal seperti ini hanya berlangsung sementara saja karena mereka masih memiliki keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

"Eh?!" pekik Gempa saat ditengah melihat teman-temannya saling tertawa. Kemudian Gempa tersenyum tipis saat Halilintar memasuki kamar. Senyuman yang memiliki arti tersembunyi mengarah ke adik pertamanya dan adiknya hanya menatap Gempa datar.

**TBC**

**Huaaaahh...**

**Akhirnya update jugaaa... ^^~**

**Lama yah saya mengupdate ff ini, maaf..**

**Saya sibuk banget jadi agak terpenggal-penggal saat membuat ff ini dan akhirnya selesai juga.. ^^~ Saya senang sekali**

**Oh ya, maaf kalo agak ga seru, maaf banget..**

**Sudah update lama dan isinya tidak jelas begini, sekali lagi maaf readers sekalian...**

**Saya pengen cepat cepat mengfinish-kan ff ini, karena akhir akhir ini saya jadi suka dengan ff yang one shoot atau two shoot saja, ehehe... ^^~**

**Okeh cukup saya berkata kata dan saya akhiri, bye and see ya!**

**Terakhir REVIEW please ^^~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai, minna-saaaann...**

**Gomennasai, saya lama bgt update fic ini. Saya bingung mau endingnya gimana jadi lama bgt deh.**

**Gomen juga endingnya gaje gimanaaa gitu, huft...**

**Yup! Di chap ini saya membuat amnesia -apalahitu- Taufantsembuh tapi ga total bener bener sepenuhnya sembuh gitu. Dan entah kenapa Hali di sini terlihat agak beda, perasaan saya aja kali ya...**

**Yosha, saya udah ga tau mesti ngomong apa lagi. Jadi tanpa banyak bicara lagi, HAPPY READING...**

**.**

**.**

**BOBOIBOY © Animonsta**

**BU RISMA © Saya**

**.**

**.**

**Warning. Typo(s), mungkin agak OOC, OC(bu Risma), alur kecepetan, gaje, apalagi di ending-nya lebih absurd lagi, dan lain lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^RnR^**

'Klek...

Sosok wanita muda memasuki ruangan tempat pemuda periang itu dirawat, menginterupsi semua penghuni di sana dan segera melihat ke arah pintu.

Wanita muda itu, bu Risma, berdiri di depan pintu memandang wajah setiap anak yang disekitar ranjang Taufan. Kemudian ia tersenyum."Ah, kalian temannya Taufan, ya?"

"Iya. Kami sedang menjenguk Taufan." Jawab Ying ramah.

Seorang anak perempuan berhijab merah muda berdiri dari duduknya."Anda pasti bu Risma. Senang bertemu anda."

"Kalian anak anak yang baik, ya. Senang bertemu kalian juga." Ujar bu Risma berjalan mendekati anak bertopi yang dihadapkan ke belakang. "Hmm, Gempa, bagaimana keadaan Taufan sekarang? Apakah sudah lebih baik?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Iya. Tadi dokter mengatakan kalau keadaan Taufan berkembang pesat selama dua hari ini. Dokter juga menyarankan agar Taufan menuliskan kejadian yang ia alami sebelum tidur dan dibaca kembali sesudahnya sebagai terapi. Kecelakaan yang dialami Taufan juga tidak terlalu parah sehingga ia dapat pulih walaupun tidak sepenuhnya."

Bu Risma kembali tersenyum pada sang kakak tertua, Gempa. "Syukurlah. Saya senang mendengarnya. Kalian―"

"Aku mau keluar dulu." Tiba tiba saja sebuah suara memotong ucapan bu Risma. Halilintar si pemilik suara itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang menuju pintu keluar diikuti tatapan bingung dari teman temannya.

"Hei, Hali, tunggu dulu. Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Gopal pada temannya yang temperamen itu.

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu, Halilintar melirik ke belakang sejenak kemudian memegang kenop pintu saat ia sampai di depan pintu. "Terserah aku mau kemanapun juga bukan urusan kalian. Jangan ganggu aku." Tandasnya kemudian keluar.

'Blam!

Hening. Atmosfer dalam ruangan itu berubah ketika melihat bu Risma dan Gempa menundukkan kepalanya. Tatapan sedih terpancar dari wajah cantik bu Risma. Pandangan keempat anak itu melihat ke arah Gempa.

"Ada apa dengan Hali?" Tanya Yaya yang kemudian kembali duduk menatap heran kepergian Halilintar.

Gempa tidak menjawab, hanya gelengan kepala yang lemah melihat perilaku Halilintar yang kian lama kian keras kepala. Sudah berkali kali sang kakak itu menasihati adik pertamanya tetapi sama sekali tidak digubrisnya. Entah apalagi yang akan ia katakan pada adiknya itu kali ini saat ia berniat untuk menyusul adik kembarannya. Gempa tanpa berkata lagi ia beranjak dari duduknya dan akan melangkah menyusul Halilintar, tetapi dicegah oleh temannya, Fang. "Biar aku saja."

Pemuda berkacamata nila itu berdiri menggantikan Gempa. Dengan langkah pasti ia menyusul Hali keluar ruangan dan telah menyiapkan di pikirannya apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Halilintar. Setelah berada di luar ruangan, Fang mencari sosok teman yang sifatnya hampir mirip dengannya itu. Dari kejauhan ia menemukan dan melihat Halilintar berbelok menuju tangga rumah sakit.

'Kurasa Hali mau ke atap rumah sakit.' Pikir Fang seraya melangkah mengikuti pemuda bertopi yang jauh di depannya.

Setelah menaiki 2 lantai rumah sakit, tibalah Fang di bagian atap. Dijumpainya sosok yang ia cari, duduk di tengah lantai atap dengan kepala tertunduk. Fang pun menghampirinya dan berdiri di belakang Halilintar dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana.

"Hei, sedang apa kamu di sini?" Sapa Fang dingin.

Halilintar terkejut dengan suara ketus yang familiar menyapanya. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat seseorang itu. Ditemuinya Fang tersenyum sinis melihatnya. Kemudian ekspresi Halilintar berubah datar dan melihat kembali ke arah depan.

"Jadi kamu mengikutiku?!" Tanya Halilintar sarkastik dan dengan dengusan di bagian akhir kalimatnya. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat Fang, temannya itu, Fang tidak akan mudah tersinggung jika ia berkata dengan ketus seperti tadi. Jadi ia bersikap santai saja pada Fang. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang akan menceramahinya seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu." Jawabnya santai dan dengan gaya tidak berubah. "Aku hanya butuh udara segar karena di kamar Taufan bau obatnya terlalu menyengat jadi aku ke sini saja. Kau sendiri?" Fang bertanya dengan santainya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Begitu ya."

"..." ― Hening. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Suasana canggung seperti ini belum pernah mereka alami karena biasanya Fang dan Halilintar tidak akan pernah bisa diam jika menyangkut tentang kepopuleran atau adu kemampuan. Dan sekarang kondisi perasaan teman sekaligus rivalnya sedang buruk, Fang tahu itu.

"Aku tahu apa masalahmu, Hali. Kamu pasti sedang kesal bukan dengan bu Risma?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu! Biarkan aku sendiri." Bentakkan dari Halilintar tidak membuat Fang bungkam karena seperti ia tahu Fang sama keras kepala sepertinya.

Fang menatap datar punggung temannya itu lalu melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Dia wanita yang baik. Kuharap aku memiliki ibu seperti dia."

Ia tahu perihal bu Risma dari cerita Gempa yang telah menolong dan bertanggung jawaab atas Taufan.

"..." Halilintar tidak menanggapi. Ia sangat malas untuk membahas tentang bu Risma.

"Aku memiliki orang tua di KL tetapi mereka tidak mempedulikanku, aku merasa seperti tidak memiliki orangtua. Sampai akhirnya aku putuskan untuk meminta izin bersekolah di Pulau Rintis dan tinggal di sini. Tapi tetap saja, bukannya melarangku untuk pergi malah membiarkanku." Fang mulai bersuara menceritakan masa lalunya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak kemudian melihat ke arah Halilintar yang terlihat dirinya melalui ekor mana.

"Mereka hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri dan pekerjaannya." Lanjutnya lagi. Pemuda kegurunan China itu kembali diam yang mungkin saja Halilintar akan menanggapi ceritanya tetapi ternyata tidak.

"Kamu beruntung bertemu dengan wanita seperti bu Risma yang baik dan pengertian. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan karena pada dasarnya kita ini sama. Tapi kamu masih memiliki Gempa dan Taufan, sedangkan aku hanya sendirian. Jadi kupikir kamu tidak baik bersikap seperti itu pada bu Risma." Jelas Fang pada pemuda bertopi di depannya. Kemudian ia terdiam cukup lama, saat akan membuka kembali bibirnya, Halilintar segera memotongnya.

"Sudah?" Tanya pemuda bertopi nuasa merah itu dengan sadis.

Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu menatap punggung Halilintar dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sikap keras kepala Halilintar jauh berada di atas level sifat Fang sendiri. Ia menjadi merasa kasihan pada Gempa yang selalu direpotkan oleh perilaku sang adik menyebalkan ini.

Halilintar berdiri membelakangi Fang. Ia membenarkan letak topinya sejenak lalu berbalik menghadap pemuda di belakangnya. "Kamu tidak mengerti apapun. Karena kamu sendirian dan tidak memiliki saudara jadi kamu tidak mengerti perasaanku. Melihat Taufan yang diambang kematian beberapa hari lalu membuatku takut dan tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun pelakunya."

"Bisakah kamu menilai seseorang dari sisi positifnya?" Fang bertanya dengan nada meremehkan. Ia berkacak pinggang berdiri angkuh dengan sesekali membenarkan letak kaca mata nila nya.

Kata kata yang barusan Fang ucapkan mampu menohok sang bocah temperamen itu. Halilintar bungkam dan sedikit menunjukkan wajah emosinya pada teman Chinanya itu.

"Kamu selalu mencela bu Risma padahal ia hanya ingin membantu. Tidakkah kamu bisa lihat kekhawatirannya terhadap Taufan, hah?!" Fang mulai menunjukkan jarinya di depan wajah Halilintar. Tatapan tajam yang terhalang lensa tipis kaca matanya tidak juga mengurangi kesan serius dan dinginnya.

"..." Halilintar tidak mampu berkata lagi karena semua yang Fang katakan adalah benar adanya. Ia selalu saja mencela bu Risma yang sekarang notabenenya sudah menjadi penolong bagi adiknya, Taufan.

Cang menjadi tidak sabaran. Ia mencengkeram kerah jaket merah tanpa lengan Halilintar kuat kuat. Ia tarik jaket itu hingga Halilintar tertarik mendekat. Fang menatap lekat iris hazel itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Jangan egois, Hali! Setidaknya hargai dan berperilakulah sopan-santun pada bu Risma. Apapun yang telah dilakukannya tapi bu Risma tetaplah orang tua, bodoh!" Desisnya seraya mendorong kasar Halilintar setelah kalimatnya selesai.

Fang mendengus kasar dan kemudian akhirnya meninggalkan Halilintar sendirian yang masih berdiri mematung melihat kepergiannya. Fang tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan pada temannya yang keras kepala itu. Ia berharap kalau Halintar sadar atas perbuatannya yang tidak baik pada bu Risma. Setidaknya setelah ini Halilintar akan meminta maaf pada bu Risma.

"Aku memang bodoh." Ujar Halilintar lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan mendekati dinding putih rumah sakit. Merabanya sebentar lalu meninjunya keras keras.

**oooOooo**

'Klek.

"Hali?"

"Hm. Kemana yang lain?" Halilitar mengedarkan pandangannya namun tak melihat sosok teman temannya itu.

"Sudah pulang. Kamu tadi kemana? Lama sekali." Tanya Gempa sedikit khawatir walaupun ia tahu Halilitar mampu menjaga diri.

"Dari atap rumah sakit." Jawabnya singkat dan mengambil posisi duduk di seberang Gempa. Halilintar menatap ke arah lain seperti mencari sesuatu.

Gempa mengetahui apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang adiknya cari segera menjawab, "Kalau kamu menjari bu Risma, beliau ke kamar mandi tadi."

"Oh." Pandagan Halilitar kembali ke depan. "Taufan belum bangun?"

"Belum, mungkin pengaruh obat yang diminumnya terlalu kuat jadi agak tertidur lama." Jawab Gempa asal. Ia mulai tersenyum melihat dan mendengar adiknya yang irit bicara itu memulai obrolan, yah walaupun obrolan garing dan singkat.

"Oh begitu."

"..."

"..."

Hening. Keduanya diam. Tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu, keduanya pun saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Kita harus bicara..." Tanpa sadar Gempa dan Halilintar mengatakan kalimat yang sama. Keduanya tampak terkejut kembali hening sejenak.

"Kamu duluan..." Gempa mengalah pada adiknya untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin Halilintar katakan lebih dulu.

Halilintar menggeleng pelan. "Ngga, kamu aja..." Tolaknya.

"Soal tawaran bu Risma..." Gempa dan Halilintar kembali terkejut karena mengatakan hal yang sama kembali.

"Kok sama?" Tanya Gempa pada adiknya. Halilintar tidak menjawab ataupun memulai percakapan dan akhirnya pemuda bertopi terbalik itu mulai bicara. "Itu... kita tidak usah pindah ke rumahnya bu Risma juga tidak apa apa."

"Huh? Kenapa?" Kini Halilintar tampak serius menatap lekat kakaknya itu yang tiba tiba saja mengikuti pendapatnya dulu.

Gempa memandang ke arah jendela yang menampakkan suasana senja di luar saja, ia tersenyum lembut saat pandangannya tertuju pada Taufan. "Aku sekarang mengerti. Selama ini kita sudah dikelilingi keluarga. Aku melihat teman teman kita yang selalu ada untuk kita, mengkhatirkan kita dan peduli dengan kita."

"..." Halilintar masih diam mendengar ucapan Gempa.

"Sekarang aku sadar untuk tetap berada dirumah kita sendiri. Lagipula kamu benar soal menjaga kenangan kita yang ada pada rumah kita." Jelas Gempa seraya menoleh ke arah Halilintar.

Pemuda nuasa merah itu sedikit menundukkan pandangannya. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak keberatan kalau kita pindah ke rumahnya bu Risma." Ujarnya lirih dan le ih terkesan malu malu atas apa yang telah diucapkannya.

Untuk beberapa detik Gempa belum merespon, masih dalam mencerna perkataan Halilintar. Tunggu! Halilintar berubah pikiran? "Kamu tidak apa apa kan, Hali? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu saat di perjalanan ke sini?" Tanyanya yang mulai sadar dari pikirannya dan khawatir akan kondisi adiknya yang berucap tadi.

"Apa maksudmu, Gempa?! Kenapa aku tampak selalu salah di matamu? Aku mencoba mengerti tapi kamu menganggapku aneh." Semprot Halilintar tidak terima mendengar jawaban kakaknya yang terkesan mengejek baginya.

Sang kakak menggeleng cepat. Dengan nada gugup ia memberitahukan alasannya bersikap demikian pada Halilintar. "Bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya merasa aneh mendengar ucapanmu yang tiba tiba berubah pikiran seperti itu. Yang kutahu kamu itu keras kepala dan tetap mempertahankan pendapatmu."

"Ya. Semua ini berkat Fang yang membuatku sadar." Jawab Halilintar ketus.

"Fang? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Halilintar menghela nafas sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya."Dia menyadarkanku betapa pedulinya bu Risma pada kita. Bu Risma dengan tulus menolong kita. Dan sekarang aku merasa sangat bersalah dengan bicara dan bersikap kasar padanya, aku ingin menebus kesalahanku." Ucapnya bersungguh sungguh.

Gempa tersenyum lebar pada Halilintar. Adiknya yang keras kepala telah berubah menyadari kesalahannya. Ia harus berterimakasih pada Fang yang telah merubah sikap Halilintar.

"Lagipula aku kangen mama dan bu Risma sama baik juga cantik seperti mama. Apakah tawaran untuk tinggal bersamanya masih berlaku?"

"Tentu saja, Hali."

Gempa dan Halilintar terkejut mendengar suara wanita dari arah pintu. Mereka melihat bu Risma telah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan menitikkan air mata sembari tersenyum. Wanita itu menghampiri Gempa dan Halilintar yang duduk di kursi samping ranjang Taufan.

"Bu Risma?" Pekik mereka berdua berbarengan.

"Apapun jawaban kalian saya menerimanya. Saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk ikut tinggal bersama kalian." Ujar bu Risma berjalan mendekati ranjang Taufan. Kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak. Kami setuju untuk tinggal bersama anda, bu." Sahut Halilintar yakin. Mendengar pernyatan dari adiknya itu Gempa akhirnya menurut.

"Benarkah?" Tanya wanita itu memastikan.

"Benar. Kami ingin menemani anda agar anda tidak sendirian." Kali ini Gempa yang bicara. Ia menoleh ke arah adiknya, terlihat segaris tipis sebuah senyuman di sana. Dan Gempa yakin akan keputusannya dan Halilintar'

"Oh, terimakasih." Ujar bu Risma lirih dengan senyum yang kian mengembang. Perasaannya meluap luap saat melihat kedua anak kembar di hadapannya, terutama pada anak temperamen itu. Ia merasakan bahwa Halilintar telah menerimanya sepenuhnya.

Gempa dan Halilintar pun berdiri. "Tidak, bu Risma. Yang seharusnya berterima kasih itu adalah kami. Terima kasih." Kata Gempa kemudian.

"Ya, dan juga saya ingin meminta maaf pada anda. Saya sudah membentak anda dan bersikap kasar, maafkan saya." Ujar Halilintar menyesal. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam sampai sebuah sentuhan lembut ia rasakan di atas kepalanya yang tertutup topi nuasa merah miliknya. Ia sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya.

Tampak bu Risma tersenyum. Ia mengusap kepala Halilintar yang masih terhalang topi. "Tidak apa. Saya mengerti mengapa kamu bersikap seperti itu. Saya bisa memaklumi kalian." Ujarnya lirih saat merangkul tubuh Halilintar.

Di sini Gempa melihat di mata adiknya tersirat kasih sayang terhadap Taufan maupun bu Risma walaupun di wajah Halilintar tampak datar dan dingin. Gempa tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Sekarang hatinya merasa tenang. Hanya tinggal menunggu Taufan sadar dan memberitahunya.

'Menjelaskan hal ini pada Taufan tidaklah sulit karena Taufan anak penurut walaupun sangat jahil.' Pikir Gempa.

**oooOooo**

Tiga bulan kemudian.

"Taufan apa amnesiamu sudah sembuh?" Tanya gadis berwajah khas China yang berjalan di samping anak yang ditanya.

"Kurasa sudah membaik. Aku sudah bisa sedikit mengingat kejadian yang kualami beberapa minggu yang lalu dan juga aku sudah jarang menggunakan buku catatan lagi. Jadi kamu sekarang tidak perlu cemas lagi, Ah Meng." Taufan menyengir kuda.

Ying pun tersinggung mendengar Taufan salah menyebut namanya. "Aih, Ah Meng? Namaku Ying, Taufan. Masa hal kecil saja kamu lupa. Itu sih namanya belum sembuh Taufan." Omelnya dengan nada tinggi.

Taufan menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal. "Ahahaha, maaf Ying aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja aku mengingatnya, kalian kan sudah seperti saudaraku, benar kan kak Gempa?"

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepala pada adiknya. "Tentu saja. Karena kami memiliki kalian, aku meminta agar tetap bersekolah di sini."

"Dan juga aku meminta agar rumah di sini tidak diapa-apakan saat nanti kita sudah pindah. Rumah itu akan digunakan untuk tempat kita berkumpul." Lanjut Gempa sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, bu Risma sangat baik, ya." Ujar Gopal. "Bolehlah aku meminta banyak makanan penutup dan-"

"-ish, kamu ini Gopal. Tidak boleh kamu seperti itu. Kurangi makanan yang manis manis nanti kamu bisa sakit diabetes, tau." Timpal Yaya memperingatkan Gopal. Sedangkan yang diperingatkan tidak mendengar malah mengelus perutnya sambil membayangkan makanan kesukaannya.

Taufan menggeser tempatnya ke samping kanak Halilintar. "Iya, bu Risma sangat baik. Lagipula sekarang kami memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'mama', benarkan kak Hali?" Lirik Taufan sembari menyikut tangan kakaknya itu dengan senyum licik.

"A-apa sih. A-aku tidak, tidak begitu. Itu sih kamu." Elak Halilintar dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Kemudian sesekali mendengus saat melihat teman temannya tertawa kecil.

"Kak Hali masih malu malu untuk mengatakannya." Taufan terus saja menggoda kakaknya itu.

Gempa tersenyum simpul melihat kebersamaan dengan teman temannya yang saling canda dan tawa. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke pemuda bersurai ungu gelap di belakangnya."Oh ya, Fang. Aku berterima kasih padamu sebelumnya."

Pemuda itu, Fang, yang sedari tadi diam mulai buka suara mendengar namanya di panggil. "Hn? Soal apa?"

"Terima kasih karena kamu yang sudah menyadarkan Hali. Dia sudah sedikit mengurangi kekeraskepalaannya." Jawab Gempa sambil menepuk pelan bahu temannya itu.

Tangan Fang yang sedari tadi tersimpan di saku celana seragam sekolah kini ditampakan dan segera melipat tangannya angkuh serta menaikkan letak kaca matanya. "Hm. Bukan masalah. Bukankah aku memang hebat, benar bukan?"

"Eh?!" Halilintar yang sedang akan memukul Taufan tiba-tiba saja menoleh pada Fang dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah seragam adiknya. Ia berbalik dan menunjukkan jarinya ke depan hidung pemuda berkaca mata itu. "Hei, jangan sombong begitu. Aku berubah juga karena diriku sendiri tau! Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku berubah pikiran sepenuhnya karenamu."

Fang mendengus dan sedikit menyeringai. "Sudahlah akui saja kalau aku lebih hebat darimu."

"Itu tidak mungkin! Aku yang lebih hebat darimu!" Yup! Peraduan mulut kembali dimulai antara Halilintar dan Fang. Gempa sudah tidak mampu lagi memisahkan mereka berdua. Jika Gempa, sang kakak saja tidak bisa apalagi Taufan, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal, bisa bisa mereka akan kena semprot Halilintar dan Fang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Assalamualaikum. Kami pulang." Gempa memberi salam setelah membuka pintu masuk.

"Mama! Mama dimana?" Seru Taufan berhambur ke ruang tamu mencari seseorang. Halilintar memijit keningnya setelah melihat tingkah Taufan yang benar benar kekanakkan. Karena di rumah sudah ada bu Risma, maka ia tidak akan memberikan 'pelajaran' dengan terangterangan.

"Waalaikumsalam. Mama di dapur." Suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar, dengan segera Taufan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Wah, makan siang. Masak udang lagi, Ma?" Mata pemuda bertopi yang dihadapkan ke samping, itu berbinar binar melihat sepiring penuh masakan kesukaannya.

Wanita yang dipanggil mama oleh Taufan itu meletakkan beberapa piring di meja makan. "Udang goreng madu. Hmm, semua sudah siap. Ayo, kalian ganti baju lalu makan siang."

"Terima kasih, Ma." Ujar Gempa.

Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya menyusul kedua adiknya meninggalkan dapur, sang ibu memanggilnya. Gempa pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Iya, ada apa?" Tanya sang kakak tertua. Melihat kedua adiknya telah memasuki kamar mereka masing masing, kemudian menghampiri ibunya.

"Apa sudah siap untuk itu?"

"Kurasa sudah. Akan kuberitahu pada Hali dan Taufan."

**.**

"Hali, Taufan." Panggil Gempa pada kedua adiknya yang akan pergi ke ruang makan.

"Jadi hari ini, ya?"

Gempa mengangguk singkat pada Taufan.

"Baiklah aku akan berkemas nanti." Tandas Halilintar dengan nada dingin.

"Bawa saja secukupnya karena rumah ini menjadi rumah kedua kita." ― Gempa.

"Jadi, bu Risma menyetujuinya." ― Halilintar dengan sedikit terkejut.

Taufan melirik kakak kembarnya kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kak Hali, harusnya kamu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Mama' bukan bu Risma lagi." Candanya sambil menyikut tangan Halilintar.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kamu diam, Taufan." Nada sadis dan aura hitam menguar dari balik punggung Halilintar, sanggup membuat Gempa bergidik ngeri. Sedangkan Taufan sudah berlari ke ruang makan takut membayangkan hal apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika tidak cepat pergi dari samping Halilintar.

Setelah makan siang, bertiga saudara kembar itu mengangkat tas yang berisi pakaian mereka. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk hari ini, hari dimana mereka tinggal bersama Ibu angkat mereka, bu Risma. Sosok ibu yang mereka dambakan hadir kembali di hadapan mereka yang menyayangi dan terus bersama bertiga saudara itu.

**FIN**

**Omake**.

"Selamat ulang tahun kami ucapkan..."

Lagu ulang tahun dilantunkan bersama tiga anak kembar di depannya. Tepat 5 hari setelah kepindahan Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan di rumahnya membuat suasana menjadi lebih hidup. Sekarang adalah perayaan kejutan untuknya di ulang tahun ke 33 tahun, Taufan dan Gempa membuatkan kue untuknya. Tapi ada hadiah yang lebih mengejutnya baginya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ma." Ujar Taufan memberi ucapan terlebih dahulu dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

Bu Risma―Mama, tersenyum lembut pada Taufan.

"Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu." Tambah Gempa.

"Terima kasih." Jawab bu Risma yang tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

Bu Risma kali memandang ke arah Halilintar dan disusul tatapan 'mana-ucapan-selamat-untuk-mama?' dari dua saudaranya yang lain.

"..." ―Hening. Halilintar tidak mengatakan apapun melainkan menunjukkan ekspresi bingung dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.'Yasudahlah.' Pikir mereka.

"Terima kasih, anak anak atas pesta kejutannya. Mama senang sekali." Kemudian memeluk ketiga anak kembar di depannya.

Usai pesta kejutan.

Halilintar tampak ragu ragu mendekati Ibu barunya yang sedang merapikan sisa potongan kue ke dalam lemari es. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kenan untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat dan berpita merah, Halilintar genggam di tangan kanan yang berapa di punggungnya. Ia tampak sangat gugup sekali sampai sampai meremas kuat kotak yang sedang ia bawa hingga tidak berbentuk kotak lagi.

"Ah! Si-sial!" Umpatnya lirih lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Gumaman Halilintar terdengar oleh 'Mama'-nya. "Ada apa Hali? Kamu mau kuenya lagi?" Tanya bu Risma sambil menutup pintu lemari es.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan itu. Tapi..." Halilintar terdiam sejenak. "Selamat ulang tahun-..."

"...M-mama." Halilintar menyerahkan kotak yang ia bawa dan tanpa sengaja juga diremasnya lagi. Entahlah apapun yang ada di dalam kotak itu pasti sudah sangat hancur akibat remasan kuat dari pemuda yang penyuka seni bela diri itu.

Sang Ibu tersenyum pada perilaku lucu anaknya yang malu malu itu. "Terima kasih, Hali." Bu Risma mengambil hadiah dari Halilintar yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena diremas oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Maaf kuenya hancur. Aku terlalu gugup dan tak sengaja kuremas."

"Tak apa. Ini kamu buat sendiri?"

"Iya."

"Tampaknya enak. Mama coba, ya." Bu Risma mengambil sedikit kue di tangan dan memakannya. "Hmm. Enak juga."

Halilintar tersipu. Ia benar benar sangat malu karena ia tidak berani melakukan apa yang kedua saudaranya bisa lakukan.

"Terima kasih. Kamu anak baik, Hali." Sentuhan lembut di atas kepalanya yang tertutup topi.

Halilintar sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku senang Mama menyukainya." Dan Halilintar tersenyum tulus memandang wanita di hadapannya.

**Udah? Gini doang? Payah!**

**Huaaaaa...**

**Gomen minna-saaann...**

**Buntu bat ni imajinasinya, saya udah ga ngerti lagi...**

**Yampuun udah lama dan hasilnya begini. Menyedihkan.**

**Yasudah lah. Chapter terakhir ff 'MY TWINS' tamat-the end-fin. Makasih semua readers, viewers, favoters(?), followers, apa lagi ya...**

**Ya pokoknya saya berterima kasih pada kalian semua udah mau baca, kasih komen kritik flame, dan lainnya... #hug**

**Terakhir, harus review yah...**

**Owkey? Siip (y) ^^~**

**.**

**.**

**Note. Bagi yang baca ff saya 'I Wish I Never Know' saya mau jelasin tentang kenapa omake bagian Ying, dia bilang suka dengan Hali?**

**Jawaban. **

**Karena Hali adalah anak pendiam di kelas dan saat itu Hali pertama kali bicara sama Ying soal minta jelasin pelajaran itu loh, dan disitu Ying udah mulai suka dan deket sama Hali. Dari mulai pulang bareng yang ujung2nya malah pulbar sama Taufan, trus nanyain kenapa Hali nundukkin kepala(gara2 Taufan yang cerita soal Ying sampe larut malam), trus Hali juga nolongin Ying pas mau ketabrak sm anak2 yang lagi lari larian. Gitu...**

**Kenapa Ying ga sama Hali? Karena sudah jelas Yaya-temen Ying, suka sama Hali, dan juga Ying sudah sama Fang. Begitulah...**

**Kepanjangan ya?**

**Huh, ini mah bukan note, baka.**

**Okeh selesai.**


End file.
